Island Love
by BbyPrincess555
Summary: Musa Ends up on a Island, not remembering anything but her family, she stays with Riven's family that takes care of her until she recovers her memory. As the time pases Riven and Musa get very close, but will her memory recovory separate her from the love she has for Riven? Or will she fight to stay with her one true love?
1. Where Am I?

Island Love

Chapter 1: Where am I?

She's crawling her way out of the salty water and into the soft dark ivory sand. She lays there for a few minutes then blacks out. A few moments later, she's in a house, which has almost Mexican look and feel to it, big windows, cabinets well just about everything you can think of that a room has.

Musa: "Oh, my head hurts" *hears a knock on the door* "Come in"

A magenta haired guy enters the room, binging Musa breakfast in bed, Toast with butter, Bacon, Scrambled Eggs, Chocolate Chip Pancakes with Syrup and Whipped Cream on top, Water and Orange Juice.

Musa: "Whoa, that's a lot of food for just one girl, but thanks, my name is Musa, what's your name?"

The magenta hair guy smiles and replies.

Riven: "My names Riven, and yeah it is a lot of food, but my mom insisted in making sure you get your strength back, and your welcome!"

Musa: "Well tell her that I said thanks, wait where am I? I can't seem to remember anything!"

Riven: "You're in Puerto Rico, you were stranded on the beach in San Juan when my family and I were about to pack and leave, my mom didn't wanted to leave you there stranded so we brought you back to our place till you woke to help you get back home, you don't remember what happened to you?"

Musa: "No I don't, all I remember is hanging out with my girls, and then I got on a sandy beach and blacked out, nothing else"

Riven: "Well why don't you eat your breakfast and I'll go tell my mom you woke up and that you're ok, how's that sound?"

Musa: "Sure, I'll come down right after I'm done stuffing my face!"

Riven smiles and walks out of the room, Musa finishes what's left of the plate, fixes her hair and comes out of the room walking down the stairs entering the kitchen coming face to face with Riven and his family.

Riven: "Done stuffing your face?"

Musa: "Yeah, I'm really full, and thanks for everything."

Riven: "No problem, oh this is my family, that one over by the stove is my mom Alice who made you breakfast, my dad Mike is at work, and these are my sisters, Bloom, Stella, Flora she's the youngest, Tecna and Layla is adopted but we love her and she's the closest to mom and I'm the oldest of all them."

Everyone greeted each other and said hi.

Musa: "Wow, this almost looks like my family, but the difference is I'm the youngest of my family and the only girl and I have an adopted brother too!"

Bloom: "Really, why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself?"

Flora: "Yeah it might even help you figure out what happened to you"

Musa: "Well sadly my mom past away when I was about 5 or 6 years old her name was Rose, my dad is a music producer his name is Hobo, and my older brother is Sky , then Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and the adopted one is Nabu, and last me"

Stella: "But if you last, why did you family adopted one before you?"

Flora: "Stella, that's not nice to say"

Musa: "No its ok, my dad kind of lost hope of having a girl, they were going to adopt a girl but fell in love with Nabu, 5 years later I came in and completed the family."

Alice: "Well I'm pretty sure they must be worried about you, but until you get you full memory back you'll have to stay, unless you remember your phone number?"

Musa: "Sadly I can't remember anything but my family, but I can't remember where I came from, the only thing I know is that I was with my friends and ended up in the beach, blacked out and ended up here with you guys"

Bloom: "Well I guess you'll have to dream to remember"

Musa: "Dream?"

Riven: "It sound silly but it works, it's a thing that our mom tells us whenever we forget something, but you can't think of anything when you go to sleep, when you feel sleepy, just sleep but don't think because if you think it makes it harder for your brain to remember anything"

Tecna: "That's right, the brain has a mind of its own, if you try to force it to remember, you won't get anything, but if you relax and let the brain do its thing, your memory will come back when you least expected"

Musa: "I won't have any problems with that, relaxing and going with the flow it's my thing."

Riven: "Oh really? Let's see how you handle Stella"

Musa: "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

Bloom: "Well because…"

Stella: "Because were going shopping! Darling I must say I love the outfit you're wearing but you're not staying in the same clothes for the next few days or weeks, are you?"

Musa: "No but…"

Stella: "Perfect, let's get going, Riven you take us there, we'll call you when were done"

Riven: "If you'll be ever done"

Musa: "You're going to make him wait in the car?"

Stella: "Oh no darling, he works in the Cold Stone Ice Cream shop in the mall, by the time were done shopping he'll be on his last shift of the day and we'll get some ice cream when were done, head back home and watch movies"

Riven: "May I remind you I'm going to be late for work, and if you don't stop talking you'll have no ride to the mall"

The girls quickly get in the car and Riven drives them to the mall, on their way there Musa is amazed on how beautiful the Island looks, the beaches, the clubs the food smells amazing, and every were you turned there was always a little trailer selling fritters. They get to the mall and Musa is in complete shock when she enters.

Musa: "Whoa I have never seen so many stores in my life in just one place"

Riven: "Welcome to Plaza Las Americas, this is actually kind of Stella's home than our actual place, I'll catch up with you girls later, because I got to go to work."

Stella: "Oh there's a sale on shoes in Bakers, let's go!"

The girls go store to store buying clothes for Musa and for themselves, they head to Rainbow, Payless, Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Marshalls, Lacoste, Old Navy, Polo Ralph, Claire's , Ecko, Journeys, Aero Post. Well just about any were that sells clothes, shoes and accessories. Finally after hours and hours of shopping they head to Cold Stone to eat ice cream and catch up with Riven.

Mr. Brice: "Riven you get off early today, just give your sister the usual"

The Girls: "Thank you Mr. Brice"

Mr. Brice: "You Welcome Lady's"

Riven: "Damn Stella, I knew that you were going shopping, but not buying the whole damn mall"

Stella: "Well I said we were going shopping, but not all of this is Musa's, it's also Flo's, Bloom's, Tec's, Mines, Layla's and some stuff for you, mom and dad."

Musa: "But seriously Stella, you didn't had to pay for my things"

Stella: "Darling you're our guest; it's the least I can do"

Riven: "ok, here you Ice Cream"

Stella: "Thanks, oh Riven, Musa doesn't have Ice Cream, I know you just got off, but do you mind serving the little darling?"

Riven: "Sure thing, come on Musa"

Musa: "*Walks over to the Ice Creams counter* Ok what's on the menu?"

Riven: "Your pick, in Cold Stone, you pick the flavors, toppings and syrups, and since you're our guest, it's on the house, I'll play for it"

Musa: "Whoa, really?"

Riven: "Yup"

Musa: "It's like being a kid in an ice cream candy store; I can pick anything I want on my ice cream?

Riven: "Anything you want"

Musa: "Ok then, I want a Big Bowl of French Vanilla Ice Cream, White and Dark Chocolate Chips, M&M's, Snickers, Fudge Brownie, Caramel Syrup and 2 spoons please."

Riven: "Ok one big, French V, Choco and Snow Chips, Marty and Mark, Peanut Bar, Choco Pillow and Brown Goo with two Shovels coming right up, it's Cold stone talk for your order"

Musa giggles as she watches Riven make her ice cream, her mouths waters with every candy she see's going into her ice cream. Once it was done, Riven hand out her ice cream.

Riven: "What's with the two spoons?"

Musa: "So I can share it with you, it's the least I can do for what you did this morning and this is not going to fit in my stomach so I need an extra mouth to help me with it"

Riven shakes his head and laughs, the gang hang out at the Ice Cream shop and chat for a while, once everyone was done with their ice creams, they head back to the gang's place to watch movies.

Mike: "Well looks like the sleeping mermaid wok up"

Musa: "Tanks to you and your family, sorry if I'm a bother I'm Musa by the way"

Mike: "Nah it's alright, besides I have 5 girls, getting you to a safe place until you got better was kind of an instinct, I'm Mike and I'm glad you're alright."

Flora: "Dad, she can't remember anything, but her family, all she knows is that she was with her friends and she got to the beach and blacked out, nothing else"

Mike: "Not even where she came from?"

Layla: "Nothing"

Mike: "Well I guess she'll just have to dream to remember"

Layla: "Dad how long can she stay until she can remember?"

Mike: "As long as she needs to, if it takes 10 years for her to remember, then 10 years we'll watch over her, just make sure she's comfy and gets to her family safe and sound"

Alice: "Musa soon enough you'll know why do this, for now relax, try to remember and get to know us better."

Musa: "You guys are all so nice; I don't know how to thank you"

Tacna: "Just try to remember, get back to your family and become friends with us"

Layla: "And don't ever loose contact with us once your back with your family"

Musa: "Trust me I won't"

Mike: "Well if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack; I got to get up really early tomorrow, goodnight"

Everyone: "Goodnight"

**A/N: Do Not own any of the Winx nore none of the Stores mentioned, will continue the story as soon as I get a break from my new Puppies!**


	2. The Dream and singin in San Juan

Island Love

Chapter 2: The Dream and Singing in San Juan

Musa: "Well you guys it's getting late, I think I should hit the sack too!"

Riven: "*Yawns* we all should, besides tomorrow is a big day for all of us, including you Muse!"

Stella: "Muse? Where did that name came from?"

Riven: "It's a nick-name Stella, just like you guys sometimes call me Riv or like sometimes I call Flora, Flo"

Stella: "Ok if you say so"

Musa: "Wait, why is it a big day for all of us, including me?"

Tecna: "Mom is taking us to El Morro of Old San Juan, it's going to be a long trip considering that we live in Dorado and the fact that we make a few stops to take pictures and eat."

Flora: "It's going to be so much fun now that we haven't been there in years, but it's sad that dad won't be joining us"

Bloom: "Not to worry Flo, Musa will be with us, true it's not the same but we'll have fun"

Layla: "Muse, you are going to have so much fun there. The place itself is amazing!"

Riven: "All right girls this sounds fun talking about it, but we need to sleep because we are going to need that energy tomorrow, and besides Musa is half asleep"

Musa: "Yup, guilty as charged, see you guys tomorrow then, goodnight!"

Everyone is in their rooms and goes to sleep, Musa on the other hand is having trouble sleeping, and considering that she's dreaming about what happened to her. She's in a club near the beach with 3 girls that looks like they might be her friends, one with a short curly blue black hair, the other is a long sleek burnet hair and the last one has a long ponytail with snow white hair. They are arguing with Musa, forcing her to give her something, she refuses and gets a blast of snow on her face ending up at the middle of the ocean and ending up on the shore blacking out. Then she wakes up to the sweetest voice she could hear.

Riven: "Musa, wake up its 7:00 am, we need to get going"

Musa: "Oh, are you my angel?"

Riven: "What? Are you ok Muse? Are you dreaming or something?"

Musa: "Oh, what? Wait what time is it?"

Riven: "It's 7 and you need to get ready, because were leaving in about 30 minutes."

Musa: "Yeah sure, I just had the weirdest dream"

Riven: "You can explain it in the car, right now you need to get ready"

Musa: "I might get ready if you could be so kind in moving off the bed, please?"

Riven: "Oh, sorry, but you got 5 minutes so get going"

Musa: "Alright mister bossy"

Riven leaves the room giving the navy blue pigtail girl getting ready. Musa goes in the bathroom and takes the fastest shower she has ever taken, brushes her teeth, and gets dressed, let's down her hair and leaves it long and loose, and meets with everyone in the living room.

Alice: "Well all I'm missing is one and we can get going"

Musa: "Wait I'm not the last one?"

Flora: "No sweetie, Stella is always the last one to finish; she's the fashion girl in the family"

Riven: "Not to mention the most annoying"

Alice: "Riven Jackson, what did I say about saying things that aren't meant to be said?"

Riven: "'If you know if it's going to get you in trouble, shut your trap and bite your tongue'"

Stella: "I'm ready, Old San Juan her I come!"

Riven: "Finally, Let's go before all the good food is gone and the places are full!"

Everyone laughs and gets in the car or should I say minivan, moving away from Riven's home in Dorado, passing Bayamon, Getting through Rio Piedras and finally Old San Juan. But they didn't get there without making a few stops, taking pictures and eating street corner fritters. When they finally got there, Musa was ready to explore. Once they took a few more pictures it was time to pair up get lost and found again.

Alice: "Alright everyone grab your partner, get lost and we all meet at the minivan at 9:30pm sharp nor more than 10:00pm its 1:25pm so don't be late"

Alice and Flora went on one side, Tecna and Layla on the other, Bloom and Stella, which leaves Riven with Musa. They both stand there looking at each other, then Musa breaks the ice.

Musa: "So do you guys always do this?"

Riven: "Yeah we do, um let's go to the Morro's Boarder walk, it's this way"

Musa: "ok"

Riven: "So about the dream, want to talk about it?"

Musa: "Mmhmm"

Riven: "Well shoot"

Musa: "Well, I was in a place that looked like a club, with three girls, I'm guessing there my friends, a short curly one, long burnet and a one long snow white pigtail. We were arguing, I don't know what was that about, then they tried to force me into giving them something that was very valuable to me, I said no and the snow white girl threw her snow attack at me throwing me into the middle of the ocean, then landing in the beach were you guys found me."

Riven: "Well sounds to me that you got another piece of your puzzle"

Musa: "It seems so"

Riven: "Hey, no sad faces and I wouldn't call those girls that attacked you 'friends' if they did that, friends don't do that"

Musa: "Yeah, I guess your right… hey this place is beautiful, look at the sun set"

Riven: "I know right? This is what I love most about Puerto Rico, you can always find a place to watch the sun set, its very relaxing"

Musa: "Not to mention romantic… I mean you know for the couples and stuff"

Riven: "Yeah I get the picture"

Musa: "Have you been here before?"

Riven: "No kidding, ever since I was a kid"

Musa: "No I mean, with a girlfriend"

Riven: "Oh, um no never like that"

Musa: "Well why not? You know what don't answer that; I shouldn't be asking that kind of stuff"

Riven: "No its ok, the truth is that I haven't found the right girl, sure I've been on dates but when you know that's not the one, then you don't go for it, which is the right thing to do because you don't harm the person and yourself."

Musa: "How do you know who's the right one and how do you not harm yourself and that person?"

Riven: "Simple, first if you don't feel the spark or communication or if you're not really into the person then you know you got the wrong guy or girl, then you tell them the truth, that you don't feel anything for them but you'll just stay friends, that way you prevent growing false feelings for yourself and that person"

Musa: "It sounds simple, but my guess is it's harder than it sounds"

Riven: "Oh yeah it's definitely hard"

Musa: "The sun is almost out, and I want to see some more of this place and buy some stuff for when I remember about my past and bring some back home"

Riven: "Alright, let's get going"

Riven and Musa walk almost practically all of San Juan, they take pictures buy some t-shirts and some sea shells accessories. Musa walks upon a stage and wants to sing on it so bad, Riven notices and talks to the DJ who must so happens to be his friend and plan to get Musa to sing but without telling her anything.

Riven: "I forgot to ask, what type of fairy are you?"

Musa: "Well let's be thankful I didn't forget that, I'm the Musical fairy, the life of the party, I bring harmony and rhythm to the places I sing and dance… what about your sisters?"

Riven: "Flora is the fairy of Nature, Stella is the fairy of the Sun and Moon, Bloom of the Dragon Fire, Tecna is the fairy of Technology and Layla is the fairy of Tides."

Musa: "Nice"

Riven: "Not as nice as you when you get up on that stage"

Musa: "Why? What did you do?"

Riven: "Nothing is just your up next"

Riven pushes Musa to the stage and the DJ announces the next public singer.

DJ: "Hello my people, are you ready to hear some of the towns talents?"

Crowd is cheering on

DJ: "Well give it up for the next participant, she's a musical fairy named Musa, let's see if she can sing. Give it up for MUSA!"

Crowd cheering on even more

Musa: "Um I'm just going to say that this caught me by surprise, I had no idea about this but I will sing for you guys, here goes nothing."

Musa sings the song: How to Touch a Girl

_Ooh Oh_

_I think I could like you,_

_Already do._

_Feelings could grow but,_

_They can go away too._

_You taking my hand,_

_Looking into my eyes._

_Don't be in a rush to,_

_Get me tonight._

_I feel something happening_

_Could this be a spark?_

_To satisfy me baby?_

_Got to satisfy my heart!_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much, first I have to know!_

_Are you thought full and kind?_

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world,_

_If you know how to touch a girl._

_I think I could like you,_

_But I keep holding back_

_Cause I can't seem to tell,_

_If you fiction or fact?_

_Show me you can laugh,_

_Show me you can cry._

_Show me who you really are,_

_Deep down inside._

_Do you feel something happening?_

_Could this be for real?_

_I don't know right now but_

_Tonight we'll reveal!_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much, first I have to know!_

_Are you thought full and kind?_

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world,_

_If you know how to touch a girl._

_Bring me some flowers,_

_Conversation for hours,_

_To see if we really connect._

_And maybe if we do?_

_Ooh, I'll be giving all my love_

_To you._

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much, first I have to know!_

_Are you thought full and kind?_

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world,_

_If you know how to touch a girl._

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_You'll go far in this world_

_If you know how to touch… a girl._

The crowd goes crazy; Musa blushes, takes a bow and leaves the stage. Riven is surprised on Musa's singing, once he sees her he hugs her and tells her how she did.

Riven: "Whoa, Musa you were…"

Stella: "Amazing, girl I if I knew you could sing like that I would have brought you here since day 1"

Musa: "Wait you guys saw that?"

Alice: "We sure did, looks like your dad being a music producer has its advantage"

Musa: "Thanks!"

Tecna: "Its 9:30, we should get going"

Alice: "Tecna is right, the more we stay the longer it takes to get back home because of traffic"

Everyone heads to the van and heads home, what Musa and the gang doesn't know is that their being watched by three wicked girls.

Burnet: "Well it sure looks like she doesn't remember anything but her family; you sure hit her hard with that snow ball attack Icy"

Icy: "She deserved it, we tried to be friends with her, and the least she could have done is give us the charm which holds the source of the Harmonic Nebula's power, but no she wanted to put up a fight, Stormy what's new?"

Stormy: "Well they headed back home that's for sure, Darcy you think you make sure she doesn't remember anything, because every time she dreams she remembers"

Darcy: "Piece of cake"

**A/N: Do not own Winx or any of the places or names mentioned.**


	3. You Like Her!

Island Love

Chapter 3: You like her!

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long... school was starting and I had a lot of things to do, BTW I'm deleting the story "For Her, I'm Eva" do to the fact I won't have enough time for myself because of school and personal life and the soap opera has like 100 ep. and there is only 1 PC in my house so we have to share, hope you guys understand, and I'm doing some changes in the dialog, hope you guys can adjust to changes enjoy!**

I'm waking up at 12 o'clock and my belly is hungry I rub my eyes and go to the bathroom in my room, brush my teeth and hair and tie my long hair into a pony tail, I change my clothes and head down stairs meeting up with my new friends.

"Good morning my ticket to freedom and fame, he he, just kidding" said Stella with a sun shine smile on her face as she went to hug me.

"Sorry for waking up so late, I guess the trip wasted my energy"

"I guess it's kind of my fault since I surprised you with the performance, oh mom is not here today since she had to go on an emergency meeting so were kind of stuck her for today" said my magenta hair friend… well my CUTE magenta hair friend.

"Ugh, I'm so bored and don't even know what to do!"

"That is so not like you Bloom, you usually come up with the ideas" said Layla putting her shoulder on the table.

"I know right? Muse what do you think we should do?"

"Me? Well…." I stopped and think then it hit me "Let's make this day simple, but you guys are going to hate me for this"

"Come on, it can't be that bad, I mean it's not like we're going to clean the house while mom is gone then order some fast food and watch rental movies" I looked at Stella with a half of smile on my face, she practically read my mind and told my idea out loud. She looked at me with a worried face that was worth at least 50 G's "What? You can't be serious Musa?"

"Come on Stella, I'll put up some tunes, we can each take a partner or work alone, besides it's the least I can do for your mom after all she's done for me" I looked at her with a sad puppy face.

"Oh fine, but don't expect me to clean the toilet!"

"What about you guys?" the guys looked at each other and agreed to clean the house "Alright here's what we'll do, each of us are going to clean our own rooms, Stella, partner or alone?" she gave me glair and finally said "Alone" I rolled my eyes and' continued "Ok so you'll do your room and all the hallways"

"Ok Fine" I smiled and asked Flora, Flo will also work alone and in the garden, Layla and Tecna will do living room and bathrooms, Bloom will do alone and the kitchen, and Riven thought it might be a good idea for us to work together in the attic, since Flo is going to do the garden in both front and back of the house.

Once everyone did their rooms, they were off to do the other chores. Riven and I headed to the attic.

"So you scared?"

"Of an attic? No offense but I'm not Stella"

He smiled and looked at me and asked "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"On finding out the truth may hurt you?"

"Oh that, well sometimes, but I think it's better knowing the truth then living a lie"

"True that, so dreamt anything new?"

"Of my past no, but I did dreamt something really weird"

"Really, do tell if you would please?"

"No, you'll laugh"

"Come one, I promise I won't and if I do, you can hit me with whatever is in this attic"

I looked at him deep into his violet wine eyes, closed mines and took a deep breath and said what my dream was. "I dreamt that we were in San Juan, in the spot you showed me were the couples usually go"

"Yeah?"'

"Well in the dream you took me there and asked me to be you girlfriend"

"Really?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh" He looked at me with a smile and said "I only smiled, besides it must mean something if you dreamt it"

I looked at him, and asked "you really think so?" he nodded. I started to think for a while, and then he broke the silence.

"You know, I could use some help moving these boxes in order" I giggled and helped, we spent most of the time joking and laughing ignoring the fact that I might have feelings for this kid, but the question is, will he like me back the same way?

Finally after hours of cleaning, we rented a few movies, and you'd think we order pizza, but we decided to order Chinese takeout! So we rented a few romance, comedy and horror and ate. Then Riven's parents arrive.

"Well if I didn't know any better I say the kids cleaned the house Alice"

"No Kidding, Musa could you be a dear and help me with the bags, and sorry were late, traffic"

I got off the couch and helped Alice and Mike with the bags to the kitchen.

**RIVEN'S POV**

She got off the couch to help my parents, and then all of a sudden my sisters take me to the front of the house asking me questions as if they were cops.

"You like her!" said my blond sister, like always sticking her nose in thing she shouldn't.

"Stella, as much as we all would love to know we still can't force him to tell" I put my hand over Flo, "Thanks Flora, FOR UNDERSTANDING unlike Stella, and besides that for me to know, and to make even more clear, a girl like her could never like a guy like me, well in the boyfriend kind of way"

"Not if I ask her" I gave Stella the death face, as if she didn't knew what would happen if she did such thing. "First let's see how things go, and if I suspect, then Stella you can ask, deal?"

She smiled and shook my hand. "Done deal big brow!"

We all went inside, and just by luck Musa was still talking with my folks. How can a girl like her, ever love a guy like me?

**A/N: I know finished short, but like I said 1 PC for 5 ppl. Any ways hope you guys liked it, let me know if you guys are ok with the dialog. I promised more will come!**


	4. Friends or More? N Wet Dream

Island Love

Chapter 4: Friends or something more? And a Wet Dream!

It's 2 am, everyone is fast asleep but me, lying in my bed staring at the roof thinking, just thinking how can a girl like her, with such talent, grace and beauty ever notice a guy like me? Who knows but maybe she has a boyfriend, but doesn't remember because of her accident or married with children?

"Fuck! I can't get you out of my mind Muse… I would do and give anything just to kiss you." I decided to head to the garden bonfire, where I usually go out and think by my own. And to my surprise the girl that's steeling my heart is sitting at the bonfire staring at the moon.

"What is she doing here? And up so late?" I thought to myself, she stopped staring at the moon and turned around just to find me looking at her, she smiled, God I love that smile, I reapplied her smile and walked towards her and sat next to her, so we could talk for a while.

**MUSA'S POV**

It was about 2 am, and I was outside next to the families bonfire staring at the moon, thinking of the dream that I had, I filled most of the puzzle but I was still missing some parts, then I get this feeling I was being watched.

"Riven" I said to myself, I smiled and so did he, he came and sat next to me, which I was glad he did, I needed to talk to someone about my dream.

"So what brings a sleeping beauty like you to be out here by yourself so late?" he asked, I looked into his deep purple almost dark violet eyes, God he has gorgeous eyes.

"I found more puzzle pieces but, this time it was clearer… and now I am kind of scared to know the whole truth. And I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Well sometimes it's better to know the truth than live a lie"

I smiled and let out a small laugh at the comment I said early today when we were cleaning the attic. "So why are you here?" I asked

"I started to think a bit too much and couldn't sleep, so I come here like I always do to clear my mid"

"Mmmm ok" I went back to stare at the full moon.

"Why don't you tell me about the dream? It might help you get some sleep afterwards."

I looked back at him and smile "Ok, I remember my supposed friend's name, Icy, Stormy and Darcy, they are witches, they were cool to hang out with, but then they asked me for my mother's charm that was in my necklace. I said no, since it's the closest thing I got to my mom. They told me it hold the source power of the Harmonic Nebula. I put up a fight and ended up at the beach."

I looked at Riven; he looked kind of sad but put up a smile. "It looks like your puzzle is about solved"

"Yeah but there still some pieces missing, like where the charm is? What happened to my family and where is the Harmonic Nebula? And why would the charm hold it source power and why would I have it?"

"Ok let's just relax; tomorrow can Tecna to help us find information ok?"

"Ok, I'm going back to my room and try to get some sleep"

"Night sleepy beauty"

"Riven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for listening and for everything" I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, so close but yet so far from his luscious lips and leave to my room.

**RIVEN'S POV**

My face turns red after she leaves, she was so close to meet my lips, and my lips were wishing for another kiss. My heart, is skipping beats, I can't even breathe. After a few minutes I decide to head to my room, but I got urge to look up, and guess who was watching from her bedroom window? That's right my baby sister Stella.

I shake my head and walk inside the house, I could hear her footsteps running down the stair to meet me ask me questions. As I close the back door, Stella pushes me against my will at the door.

"What did you do that made her kiss you?"

"Geez are you trying to kill me or rape me?"

"Answer the question!"

"It was on the cheek Stella"

"So? She kissed you, WHATT DID YOU TALKED ABOUT?"

"She just told me about her dream, and thanked me for listening and gave a kiss, nothing more."

"So… does this mean that you guy's friends or something much more?"

I stared at her for a moment, then shook my head "Goodnight Stella"

"But Riven?"

"Goodnight!"

"Will there be wedding bells? Riven? Riven?"

I'm in my room relaxing, trying to ignore Stella that's on the other side of my door. Why did mom and dad ever give me such an annoying sister? Moments later I fell in a deep sleep. I started to dream, I was, making love, sweet, sweet love to Musa, hearing her scream and moan of pleasure, hearing her say my name over and over, hearing whisper in my ear, _'I love you'_ _and 'take me, make me_ _yours'_ only made it more intensive, then my dream was interrupted by the sun light that hit my face, and just when I was about to get to the good part.

As I get I notice that I did get to the good part, but only to see my boxer and my bed sheets covered in my stuff, apparently I had a wet dream, and a good one at that! Covered in my sticky stuff and sweat, I decide to take a shower and put my boxer and sheets to the washer.

As I'm taking a shower I start to talk to my self "How can she like me that way? Nah, she only sees me as a friend, I must have deep feeling for her if I'm starting to have these intense wet dreams, I mean sure I get them, but right after I watch porn and stuff, not by liking someone *sighs* I need to talk to someone about this"

"Riven, mom and dad left with the others, it's just you, me and Musa" great not only did I needed to talk with mom and dad about the wet dream, the left me the annoying one too!

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment"

As I get out of the bathroom, Stella is in my room staring at my wet bed sheets

"Looks like someone had an intensive wet dream"

"And how would you know?"

"Well first you bed sheets are wet, and second your room is next to mine" I look at her with a worried face "You didn't… "

"Oh but I heard… Every single little moan of yours _'Oh Musa, keep going, yes, yes, that's it almost there… oh babe I love you ooh… oh… aahh!' _it was kind of funny hearing you say that."

I grabbed her by the hair "If you tell her or anyone about it, I swear, you are going to wake up bold!"

"I won't tell on one condition" I let her go and stared at her "what's that?"

She smiled and continued to walk to the door "Give me 25% of your job earnings for next month" my eyes widen "are you kidding me 25%?"

"Fine then I'll go and blog about it"

"Make 15% and you got yourself a driver to take where ever you want and your personal shopping assistant"

"Well since you put it that way, deal. Oh by the way Musa is waiting for you in the living room, I'm going to hang out with my friends, she wanted to go out with you or something?"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, so if I were you I get dressed up and hurry up!"

It was hot out, so I decided to go casual, I head down stairs and I find Musa dressed the same, short blue jeans that showed most of her legs, a pink tank top that's not too reveling her hair in two pony tails, blue and white snickers and a watch. I wore a white no sleeve hoodie, red wine jeans and red snickers.

**MUSA'S POV**

I'm at the living waiting for Riven, I dressed casually since it was hot out, and Stella already left with a few of her friends. Riven comes down dressed casually as well.

"Where are we going?"

"You tell me, I was hoping we could drive around so you can show a little bit more about Dorado, is that ok?"

He smiled "Sure that sounds great, I'll go get the keys"

"Oh Riv. Don't worry about snacks and stuff, Stella helped me with that"

"You sure do think ahead do you?" I reapplied with a smile. He got the keys and we got in the car and started driving around. Puerto Rico is an amazing place, and I am falling in love with it and Dorado, Riven and I started to sing to some songs and joke around. I wanted to tell Riven that I was starting to feel something him. But how? Well here goes nothing.

"Um Riven… there's something I have to tell you"

"Ok what's that?"

"Well I…"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN! I know I'm mean, cliff hanger, *I might do that on several chapters and stories, so keep an eye out!* But thank you guys for the reviews and nice comments, next Chapter, 'Confessions and Sparks flying' I live in Ciales PR but I love Dorado PR it's my favorite place to hang out, you guys can Google it! See ya in the next chap.! BTW New Story 'My Knight & My Lady'**


	5. Confessions and Sparks Fly

Island Love

Chapter 5: Confessions and Sparks Flying

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for the reviews! Hope I keep on writing and you guys keep enjoying!**

"Well, I… I um…."

"Come you can tell me"

"Riven, I'm Hungry" Damn it, Muse what are you doing? just tell the guy!

"Ok we ran out of snacks but I can stop at the bank and get few bucks out?"

"Sounds great" Shit, I swear I can be a pussy sometimes!

Ok so we stop at the bank, "I'll be right out"

"Take your time" he gets out and closes the car door "UGH!" _'I'm hungry' _damn it Musa is that all you can come up with? Ok no big I'll just tell him when we're eating at a restaurant or something; I mean I would so not want to give him a heart attack!

But what if he doesn't like me that way? Damn it, I guess I have no choice but to confess and find out… I just have to find the right time, place and words… oh shit here he comes!

"He sorry for taking so long. There was a long line"

"No problem" he starts the car and we're off to who knows where. We stood in silence for about 30 minutes, the he's sweet voice spoke!

"So where do you want to eat?" I look at his gorgeous purple dark violet eyes, GOD he's so gorgeous!

"Um, surprise me" he smiles at me and continues to keep an eye on the road. "Alright I know a good place"

We ride for a good hour or so and start talking about our favorite music, sports, team, games, and we arrive at Fu Hou Rest. And Sushi Bar* we get out of the car laughing about the advertisement we heard in the radio about some ringtones.

We wait in line for a good 15 minutes then the waitress attends to us

"Welcome to Fu Hou, how many people?"

"Just the two of us" the waitress smiles at Riven and winks, she take us to our table and hands us the menu "Today the Buffet is free, so feel free to eat whatever you want until your food arrives"

"Thank you very much" The waitress continues to flirt as we say with Riven, Riven lets out a small smile and looks at his at his menu.

"So I'm thinking about having the Stuffed Duck. How about you?" I look at him and smile "Um I'm thinking about the Sushi Threat with Chinese Rice and Boneless Pork Ribs"

Riven's eyes widen and smiles at "You really are that hungry?" I smile back "The sushi threat is so we can share since it takes the least time to make"

He shakes his head with a smile and looks deep into my eyes "Smart thinking"

"Um Riven, there really is something I have to tell you, I just didn't knew how"

"Ok then shoot" when I was about to speak the waitress come in and interrupts.

"Are you guys ready with your order?" I just took a deep breath, damn it bitch, you do have perfect timing.

"Um yeah, I'll have the number 10 and she'll have the 6 and 13"

"Ok, how about for drinks?" Riven looks at me in a way telling me I should go first "I'll just have regular soda"

"Ok, and you sir?" she asks him with a wink, I swear she winks at him one more time, I swear bitch I'm going call of duty on you.

"Same thing" she smiles at him, aw isn't that cute? Just don't ask him for his number and you just might live.

"Ok I'll be back in a Flash"

"Oh no Take your time, please" yeah bitch take all the time you need.

"So Muse" I look at him, he's so cute when he calls me that "What was it that you were going to tell me?"

And they say that boys forget, yeah right!

"Oh um, it' just I don't know how are you going to take it, so I'm not sure if I should tell you"

"Well it's like you said, better to know truth than live a lie"

I can't believe he's using my words against me, that's so HOT!

"Nothing gets by you does it?" he lets out a small laugh "nope, and I also know that for some reason you want to kill the waitress pretty badly"

My face turns red "it's that obvious?"

"Yes it's that obvious, now tell me please"

*Sighs* "Riven I like you, not the friend kind of way but the _'I'm starting to have_ _feelings for this kid'_ kind of way"

His mouth drops right open and does not know what to say, that's it! I killed him.

**RIVEN'S POV**

My heart started to skip beats, I couldn't catch my breath, I just stood there thinking _'am I dreaming, is this for real?' _did she really meant that?

I finally took a breath, and she closed my mouth and ask me if I was ok.

I looked at her and grabbed her arm "Muse, you have no idea how long I've waited for those words, I would have confessed myself, but I had same fear as you"

"So I guess we're both pussies then huh?"

"No I'm the pussy, you have guts!" she smiles and let out a laugh

"Well I guess we bath can relax since we know we both feel the same way huh?"

"We sure can" I look into her deep big navy blue eyes, god she's beautiful!

So our food arrives and I ignore the waitress since Muse is more important, we talk and laugh and it was getting late so we decide to take the leftovers home.

As I drive home I see that the musical fairy fell asleep. I still can't believe what happened today, but I'm glad it happed, sparks flew like crazy today, now to finish this day is just one kiss, that is if she ever wakes up.

Finally home I see that Flora is filling the bird feeder, I look at my watch it's about 10 pm. Once I parked I turned off the car. "Hey Flo, do you mind helping me with the leftovers?"

"Sure thing Riven, oh Musa fell asleep?"

"Yup, just take the leftovers and put them in the fridge ok?"

"Ok, hey you look a little happier today, what happened?"

"Let's just say sparks flew"

Flo looks at me with a suspicious face, but smiles and walks in the house. I open Musa's side of the car door and unlock her seat belt and pick her up, lock the car and carry her into her room.

I lay her in her bed, put the bed sheets over so won't get cold, and I looked at her for a moment, now most guys would think and give a kiss on the lips, but I decided on the forehead, I'm pretty sure she wants to start off slow.

I close the door and head to my room. And to think that we were suppose too look information on the Harmonic Nebula. This day out of all is by far the best!

**A/N: aw I'm guessing you are wondering why Riven is so nice, well I decided not to go to his normal self and the Riven that most girls would wish he could be, anyways hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be out as soon as I'm done with my home work! *BTW Fu Hou is rest near Ciales in Manati PR don't know if you guys have a rest that named like that* Oh I almost forgot, you guys can pitch in with the ideas if you want!**


	6. I Knew It!

Island Love

Chapter 6: I knew it!

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys so much for the review, and I'm new to this, so, me continuing to write it's because you guys motivate me and inspire me to do more, so both of my stories are dedicated to you guys, ENJOY!**

The next morning I find my little snoop of a sister Stella, talking to Musa and it's no surprise if she's trying to make her confess about last night. I walk over to them to see what's going on.

"I knew it! I knew that both of you guys had feelings for each other. I SO KNEW IT!" and that's all I could hear from her annoying voice, yup word got out!

"What's with all the screaming and jumping?"

"Oh like you don't know, how come you didn't tell me when you got home last night?"

"*Sigs* because I knew you would react like this"

She looks at me for a second, and then she hugs me and screams at my ear _'I knew it!'_ over and over!

"So when's the wedding?"

Musa almost chokes on her orange juice, I just stared at her, is she crazy? We aren't even official; we're just taking things one thing at a time.

"Wow Musa take it slow, I just want to know"

"Yo Stella, that's a nice picture but me and your brother are just starting, we aren't even official"

"So when are you guys going to be official?"

"When we're ready, Stella I just told him that I like him, and the best thing to do form that point is to take it slow, try to get along to develop the feelings and see where it goes from there"

Stella looked at Muse as if she never knew what the word **DEVELOP **and **SLOW** meant.

"So you guys are going to take things slow and wait until you're ready for the next step?"

"That's pretty much it"

"That is such a bunch of BS… who the hell waits for a relationship?"

"Those people who don't want to screw it… like you on several relationships"

"Shut up Riven, and besides this isn't about me it's about you and Muse"

"Just one thing baby sis"

"Yes?"

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just me and the other girls, why?"

"Well I don't want you and the others telling anybody"

"Why not?"

"Yeah Riven, why not?"

I stood there, I didn't want no one to know, due to the fact that everyone here in Dorado knows me, and if my ex finds out, she'll do anything to ruin the relationship, but I had to think fast because it looked like Musa was about run.

"Because I want Musa and me to tell everyone, it doesn't seem fair that you get to spread the news since it is about me and her"

"Well I guess you're right, just don't mess it up"

"How can anyone mess up an announcement?

"By saying the right words in the wrong order at the wrong time and place"

Stella walked back to her bedroom and I was left alone in the kitchen with Musa.

**MUSA'S POV**

So I was left alone in the kitchen with Riven, and boy I know that my brothers can get crazy but this girl is out of her mind.

"So when do we tell everyone?"

"Oh um when we eat"

"And when's that?"

"Tonight, since its Friday my mom makes a huge family dinner and my dad will be there so I'm guessing it's the right time and place"

"So all that's left is saying the right words, but in the right order"

"Exactly"

"Riven are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry"

"You sure? Cause you seem kind of distracted"

"Didn't get much sleep, you know, emotions and stuff"

"Riven is there something you're not telling me? Because if we are to take the next step we need to trust each other"

"It's nothing I promise, hey what time is it?"

"It's 8:59 why?"

"Oh shit, I'm late for work, listen I promise we can talk about this later ok, I'll even bring your favorite ice cream, but right now I have to go, I'll see you at dinner"

"But Riven"

"I promise we'll talk about this, see you tonight bye"

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and runs out the door to go off to work. And now I'm alone, with a glass of orange juice. Something tells me that he didn't had to work today and that he's hiding something and I'm going to find out, even if it means cracking his head open.

I finish my glass of orange juice and walk up to Flora's room, she must know something and it shows that she can't tell a lie. So I knock on her door, let's just hope I didn't knock on a bad time.

"Good morning sweetie, what brings you up here?" she asked in a sweet mellowed tone.

"Oh hey Flo, I was wondering if we could talk, just the two of us"

"Sure come on in"

She closes the door behind me and the first thing that hits my face is this amazing aroma of flowers, her room is filled with tons of different flowers and plants, it's very bright and vivid and its very peaceful.

"Wow your room is so bright and vivid, it's so alive, and I love it"

"Well thank you, I was actually working on some potions and spells to help them resist poisons stuff like bug spray and hair spray, that stuff tends to harm the atmosphere and the plants."

"Well if you'd like I could help you with it?"

"That would be great, but first tell me what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's about Riven"

"What about him?"

"Did he have to work today?"

"No, Mr. Brice gave him the whole month of; July is when all of our families come to visit, why?"

I knew it; he's hiding something, but what? "Well he just left off to work, and I'm getting the feeling that he's hiding something"

"Oh boy, here we go again"

"What do you mean?"

"Musa it's not that Riven doesn't like you, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's his ex, every time Riven finds a girl he likes or gets a new girlfriend she ruins the relationship, and he's just trying to protect that"

"Then why didn't he tell me that?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, and pretty sure he means good Muse"

"I'm sure he does, I guess were just going to have to talk, he has to stand up to her if he wants things to work"

"That's the spirit"

"Hey, is that a Cherry Blossom?"

Flora looks the right and smiles "Yeah, why?"

"I love those, they remind me of my dream, oh shoot, Riven and I were supposed to ask Tecna for help" thank god I blocked the word as a possible.

"Help for what?"

"About my dream, the Cherry Blossom is the closes thing to a clue I have about my origin"

"Well why don't you explain me about your dream, and I'll talk to Tecna about it"

I smile and start explaining, Flora takes several notes to give to Tecna, once done I keep my word and help Flo with her spell and potions. I finished helping Flo with her project; I wished her good luck in hopes for the spells and potions to work.

I head to my room, to think a little, and to my surprise Stella is checking out my closet.

"Yo Stella, what are you doing?"

"Darling tonight is the family dinner, and Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary are coming, you must be presentable, but look simple at the same time"

"What you uncles are the approvable if Riven and I are together?"

"Yes, my family is very strict on who we date. And I my dear am here to help you"

"Well so be it"

Dress after dress, and still nothing and the last thing I need is to go shopping with Stella. And finally we found the perfect dress, not to flashy, but elegant and simple, it was a not to showy but nice V neck dress that ended above my knees, it was the color of a soft pink rose and a thin lace that goes around my waist the same color but a little bit darker, Stella picked out the shoes they were rose pink with a touch of ivory heels, and some accessories to go with it. It was 3:30 pm and the dinner started at 7 so there was plenty of time to go, so I help the other girls find their dress and Riven's mom setting the table. I wonder what Riven is doing at this time?

**RIVEN'S POV**

So I was in the mall just browsing around with a milkshake in my hand, thinking of ways to explain Musa the situation, and I'm pretty sure that a secret relationship is no way to go, and out of nowhere I hear the most awful voice ever, it was Mitzi calling my name, and yes the bitch of my ex the likes no wait that LOVES to ruin my life.

"Riven slow down I just want to talk to you"

"What do you want Mitzi?"

"Hey is it true that your family is taking care of a stray girl that you found on a beach near Old San Juan?"

"Nothing gets by you does it?"

"Hey I just want to know"

"Why do you care?"

"Well because I want no stray touching my man"

I stopped walking, and I could not believe what I heard, this girl is really pissing me off.

"Let me make thing clear for you Mitzi, we broke up two years ago, I want nothing to do with you ok, and I won't let you or any other girl ruin this relationship with the girl that I like, I can't stand you ok? Get that through you little skull!"

"But Riven, can't you see that I still have feeling for you?"

"What you have is called an obsession and I don't have any feeling for you at all, so get on with your life and leave mines alone"

"But Riven"

"GOOD BYE MITZI!"

I walk back to my car, and drive home it' 5:15 and the family dinner starts at 7, and if I don't get home soon, I'll be late, I'm just lucky I know my home town and all of its shortcuts. I got home at 6:05 and in luck, I had enough time to get dressed and ready before my family from my dad's side got home.

As I was putting on my best clothes I heard laughter in Stella's room and it was obvious that the girls were getting ready. _'Musa I can't wait to see Riven's face when he sees you' 'He's never gannah let you go' 'you guys sure about it?' 'Of cores we are who know Riven better than his sisters?'_

I smiled but even I couldn't wait to see her.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen at the family dinner. Will Riven's family accept Musa or put up a fight? Find out once I write more and get break from school work!**


	7. Some Families You GuysAre

Island Love

Chapter 7: Some Families you guys are!

So I see all of my sisters walking out of Stella's room except Musa, so as I got out of my room, there she was, right in front of me, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked me, looking deep into my eyes with that amazing shimmer that her dark navy blue eyes give.

"I'm speechless"

"Yeah right"

"No I mean it Muse, you look amazing, well that doesn't even describe it but I just really don't know what to say"

"It's ok I get it, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Shall we?" I let out my hand so I could walk out with her to the dinner table, and no matter what my Uncle and Aunt think, I will stand up for us. Even if it means disrespecting them.

"Yes we shall"

We walked down to the dining table and my Uncle was already there. With his wife who's actually more annoying than Stella.

"Riven, I heard that there were rumors about you dating again and I wasn't sure if it was true, but by the looks of it, I say they are"

"Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary, this is Musa, Musa this is my father's brother and his sister in law"

"Pleasure meeting you" Musa said extending her hand.

"The pleasure my dear is all mine" my Uncle said as he grabbed Musa's extended hand and kissed it gently.

"So you're the stray that my brother in law decided to take care of because of lost memory, Riven I really don't know why you left Mitzi, this girl does not compare to a young and talented girl like her"

"Well Mary if it were up to me, I would keep Musa, and yes she has a name, Musa! And second she's apart from this family whether you like it or not and third most important, She's not a stray, she has talents, she sings and dances and she is oh so very smart for her age, and let that be the last time you insult my family"

I've seen my dad mad before, but this time it was plain pissed off, way to go dad.

"Insult your family? She's not even your daughter!"

"But I respect, treat and see her like one, Riven why don't you and Musa take a seat at the table"

"They stray is going to eat with us?" this bitch ass _'Aunt' _is really getting on my nerves.

"She is not a stray, her name is Musa, and I deeply care for her, Mitzi is nothing more than straight up bitch, like you Aunt Mary, and if you say another word about her, I will promise that the food will end up in your face"

"How dare you talk to me like that"

"Riven to the table"

"Fine, some family you guys are, come on Muse, let's go"

As I seat Musa in the table and I sit next to her, I can tell she was hurt by my Aunts comments.

"Hey, don't listen to a word she said, you are way more important than she thinks, and you and I both know that you're not a stray!"

"I know but, Stella said that your family needs to approve the people that you guys date, and if your Aunt doesn't like me, I'm scared that this might not work between us"

"Hey, the only approval on who I date are from my parents, not from a straight ass bitch, if I have to smack smash potatoes in her face just for you, I'll do that, I won't let noting nor no one get in our way"

"You'd really smack smash potatoes in her face for me?"

"Yeah, I will"

She smiles and giggles at the idea of it, she leans over to kiss me on the cheek, which felt comforting knowing that I can bring a smile on her face.

"Thanks Riven, for everything"

"Anything for you"

Moments later, my mom and sisters sit at the table waiting for my dad and his siblings. My mom over heard the conversation between us so she held Musa's hand and whispered the same thing I told her, to relax and ignored her, Musa smiled and I could see that she was feeling much better.

Moments later, my dad walks in the dining room with his brother and his bitch ass sister in law.

"Let's eat and talk like the family that we are and forget the little incident ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, we did a little prayer and started to eat, it was dead silence through almost the whole meal. Most of the time my Aunt would look at Musa to see if you knew how to eat properly since she thinks that she's a stray.

My Uncle would brag about his new job, car and place, my Aunt would go on complaining about the reason why she doesn't have children. It was really starting to get on my nerves knowing that she was indirectly talking about me and Muse.

"Mom, dad can I excuse Musa and I from the table?"

"What? The stray can't talk for herself than even you have to excuse her?"

That's it, I totally lost control and threw wine at her and started to yell at her, I grabbed Musa, and took her to the car, the last I said before I left was _'Some families you guys turned out to be' _and we left, I drove for hours till I stopped at my favorite spot to think, in the sun setting beach in Dorado.

It was dead silence between Musa and I, I didn't know what to say to her after the way I reacted, I've never acted that way before. I guess it's just natural instinct when you really care about someone.

**MUSA'S POV**

It was dead silence between us, I've seen my brothers get into fights and get mad, but Riven? Riven's anger was like all of my brother combined. I was afraid to talk to Riven, afraid that anything I said would upset him.

I didn't knew what to do I was so scared to talk to him that I didn't even look at him ever since we left the house. And to my surprise he was calm, I guess seeing the sun setting relaxes him, but his eyes, so full of anger and hatred, it's so scary, and for some reason so hot at the same time.

I had to break the silence, but I am so scared, but it's all or nothing.

"Riven?"

"Hmm?" phew thank god his in a relax state.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just… I needed to get out of there I couldn't stand another second hearing that beach whale insulting you for another second. What about you are you ok?"

"I'm perfect; I'm actually more worried about you"

"I'll be fine."

He broke eye contact with me and his face gazed of seeing the sun setting taking it's time. And that's when it hit me.

"Hey Riven"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take off that silly little clip on tie and shoes, I take my heels off and we take a walk around the beach a little, before it gets dark and the sun goes to sleep and moon comes out and play, what do you say?"

All it took was a big smile on his face and not too soon he was taking off his tie and shoes, I took off my heels, I closed the car door and Riven locked it.

We walked in silence for a while, till I broke it.

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad that you Aunt called those things, and that what happened at the diner, well happened"

"Really why is that? Because I'm pretty sure if someone called me a stray, I would be pissed"

"Sure I am hurt and mad, but you and I wouldn't be here alone, enjoying the sun setting, the fresh smell of the salty sea in the breeze, the sound of the waves coming and going."

"I guess you're right"

"You guess or is it that I am RIGHT?"

"Ok YOU are RIGHT"

"See I knew it!"

We walked together holding hands, I blushed a little but I looked to the other side he wouldn't notice. Sometimes I wonder if he really wants me to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Muse?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or think I want to go too fast but, you have no idea, how badly I want you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want you think that I'm rushing or anything, it's just I…"

"Had to get it out of you system?"

"Yeah, but like I said I'm not rushing or anything, it's just you've only staid with us for only a month and I feel so connected to you, so protective and open, and as if I could hold this whole world in my hand."

"And that no one nor nothing can get in the way? Trust me I know how you feel, let's just wait a few more months, and then we'll see if we're ready for the next step, ok?"

"I'll wait as long as you want me to wait"

"Even if it takes 100 years?"

"Even a 1,000 or more"

I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. And he best part is he and I are both sure about this, what really made my day is that he grabbed my arm and put his other hand on my hip, and we started slow dancing, to the sweet music of the waves as the sun set.

I laid my head on his shoulder, he rested his chin on my head, and we danced, and danced and danced until the sun went to sleep and the moon woke up and the stars came out to play. I could stay like this forever, but sadly it had to end, it was dark even though the moon and the stars shone enough to see where we were going.

And to finish off the night, it started to rain; Riven and I ran to the car, we weren't soaked but a few rain drops were noticeable on out clothing. We smiled and giggled for a while then we turned to each other, he took my chin and gave me a soft and light kiss, and then he whispered in my ear _'thank you, for making each day of my life worth waking up too!' _he finished by giving me kiss on the forehead, all I did was sit there and blush, he notice but didn't say thing but smile.

We road back home, and everyone was sound asleep, I guess they didn't expected us to come back. When he escorted me to my room I gave him a big hug and returned the light and soft kiss he gave me, and wished him a good night. As for me, I slept like a baby, with my happy dream that is!

**A/N: Aww even I couldn't believe the ending for this chapter, and I wrote it… aww what did you guys think? hope you like it, I'm updating my other story tomorrow!**


	8. It's Official

Island Love

Chapter 8: It's Official

**A/N: Hello my darling readers. Yes I finally got a chance to finish this chapter and update my stories, and I am deeply sorry for taking so long, personal problems and school just don't mix. But here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, hope it was worth the wait and hope you guys like it!**

Several months have passed and the musical fairy and I have gotten very close. She is slowly regaining her memories. My sisters help her along the way, and they have been the best of friends. Today will be exactly six months since Musa and I started dating. My plans are to take her to the same restaurant where we confessed our feelings and then to take her to the beach where we danced after the not so family dinner plus, tonight Dorado's beach will be having a small fund raiser so it should be fun.

"Hey Riven, ready to go? I've got my things ready and waiting"

"Sure, just let me get my phone and the keys"

"Kay, I'll wait for you at the car"

"Sure thing"

I head upstairs in my room to get my phone and the car keys, as I head out Stella decides to pull me over.

"Listen, you better not mess this date up, who knows today might be the day you guys can be and OFFICIAL CUPLE"

"Stella I know what I'm doing, but I'll keep that in mind"

"You better, I mean come on Riven, six months? How much more can you wait?"

"As long as I need to Stella, now if you'll excuse me my date is waiting for me at the car"

The last thing that came out of my sister's mouth when I ran downstairs was _'Don't mess this up!' _ I run as fast as I can towards the car, and to make things funny Musa is giving this glare as if I forgot about her.

"Took you long enough"

"Well you know how Stella can be"

"Ah, that explains a lot, so where are we going?"

"A trip down memory lain"

"Ok but where?"

"Oh you'll see"

We spent most of our drive singing to our favorite songs, taking pictures and remember our funny, best, sad and bad moments, laughing about makes this all worth it. Finally we arrive at the restaurant, and Musa's eyes widen and she starts to blush.

"Riven, this is where we…" she looked away so I wouldn't see her blush.

"Where we confessed our feelings?"

"Yeah, do you know how long I have been craving for the fried shrimp?"

I laughed at the reaction on her face. I parked the car and headed inside the restaurant with Musa. And to make things a little interesting, the waitress that served us last time, is serving us again. This date might not end well.

**MUSA'S POV**

Great, Barbie's back serving our meal, I think I just lost my appetite. She better not get me in a bad mood or I might not ever come to this restaurant ever again.

"Oh, well welcome back, table for two?"

"Yes, and if it's possible next to the window please" Riven asked her looking at me, I love eating next to the windows.

"Sure thing, hey by any chance are you guys a couple?" she asked, looking at Riven hoping for a no. All I did was staring at her, then I felt Riven holding my hand.

"I guess you can say that" Oh My Gosh, he's holding my hand, at front of the little Barbie girl, saying that we are sort of together. I love this date already.

"Oh" she said in disappointment "right this way then.

As we sat, I noticed a guy the works as a waiter as well, eye puppy loving the Barbie girl, and she doesn't notice a thing about him. I kind of felt sad for him, ok so Miss Barbie girl is never going to get on my good side, but everyone deserves someone to love.

"I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"Doing Cupid's job for a second"

Riven gets confused but decides to see what I'm up too. I head over to the guy and ask him what's up.

"Um, may I help you?"

"Go talk to her"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go and talk to the girl you like"

"Megan? No she, she never notices me"

"Then how do you expect for her to notice you if you don't talk to her and make the first move?"

"Well…"

"Go talk to her, she might need a shoulder to cry on"

"You sure about it?"

"Trust me"

I head back to my table and to Riven.

"What did you told him?"

"Oh you'll soon see"

Riven and I ate our food as we watch the dude making his first move, for the first time. The girl blushed at what it seemed to be that she maybe said yes to the guy who asked her out.

"Oh I see, you were playing cupid, that's nice"

"Yup and I am stuffed, I don't thing I can eat another bite"

"Neither can I, let's go?"

"Sure, but I think we'll just leave the money on the table"

"I guess so"

We leave the restaurant and we head down a very familiar place, now that I take a good look at it, it's the beach where Riven took me so he could cool down after what happened at the family dinner.

"What are we doing here?"

"Dorado is having this small fund raiser so I thought it could be fun"

"So what are we waiting for? Park this car and let's go have some fun"

Riven laughed and we went to several parts of the fund raiser, Riven got me a Huge Stuffed Panda Bear at a game, I got my face painted and we both ate some nachos and rode some rides, it was pretty fun, oh and the music was awesome.

After several hours in the fund raiser, Riven and I take a walk on the beach, watching the sun setting on us.

"Hey Muse?"

"Yeah?"

"Um it's been six months that we've been dating and I was wondering, if you don't think it's too soon or anything, but…"

"Yes Riven"

"Uh, yes to what?"

"Yes to me being your girlfriend and make this official"

"Do you read minds by any chance?"

"No it's just plain luck"

I lean over to kiss him, and he responded the kiss right back, we spent a good 10 to 30 minutes kissing until his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Tecna what's up? ... What? Wait are you sure? But… fine, we'll be there… bye"

"What's wrong Riven?"

"I have no idea but Tecna said that your brother is looking for you?"

"Wait are you sure?"

"Yup"

"Which one?"

"All of them"

**A/N PLS REVIEW! What did you guys think, was it too short or too long I know that it took me almost forever to update it but pls tell me what you guys think, I hope you guys like it!**


	9. Brotherly Love

Island Love

Chapter 9:Brotherly Love

Riven drives as fast as he can towards his house, of cores not so much so we could get pulled over. Once we reached his place I suddenly get nerves to enter his place, knowing that all of my brothers are here, I just know that they're going to start some sort of crap.

"Musa!" they all said in sync, they ran towards me, hugging me kissing me, checking to see if I had any scars or burses. I love my brothers, but not so much for them to kill me with all the attention.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you of cores" Helia said giving me another hug.

"But the true question is what are YOU doing here?" Sky said giving me death glare.

"What can I say, I hardly remember" Lie, I remember perfectly thanks to the dreams, but I didn't want to leave, well at least not yet.

"What do you mean?" ask Timmy

"All I know is that my so called 'friends' Icy, Darcy and Stormy wanted a charm that hold the Harmonic Nebula source of power or something like that, and the next thing I knew was that I was stranded on a beach and these guys found me and took care of me till I could recover my memory"

"Wait, you lost mom's charm?" Brandon said with a worry look on his face.

"Um no duh, captain obvious, like I said, I can't remember plus I was stranded on the beach and was taken in by my true new amazing friends"

"What do you mean you don't remember Musa? Didn't you say that you remember everything BUT the charm you lost and all you needed to do was to try and remember so you can find it and call your family" Ok I love Stella but she just ruined everything right now, I mentally face slapped her, but right now I'm probably going to get slapped by my brows, they hate it when I lie to them.

"So you don't remember huh?" Sky said as Nabu came from behind, those two where always the most overly protective ones.

"Ok so maybe I do remember, but I was going to call once I found mom's charm, I swear"

"Musa the charm isn't important to us right now…" Helia was cut off by Timmy

"Of cores it is, it holds the source to our home planet, if it falls into the wrong hands, were doomed"

"Ok Timmy, that's true, but what important to us is loyalty and trust and HONESTY… right now I'm mad at you Musa, why would you lie to our own faces?" Said Brandon and Sky and the others agreed with him.

"Ok I know that you guys don't like it when I lie, but I did it because I knew you guys would take me back home and not let me…"

"Let you what?" Sky said holding my shoulder

"Let me make and take my own choices, I love you guys but you guys can't always make decisions for me, nor dad I'm 17 almost 18 I know how to take care of myself… true there will be moments when I will need you, but you guys have got to let me go"

"Pssh, try explaining that to dad" my eyes widen at Nabu's words

"Wait dad's here?"

"No that's the thing Musa, dad went missing about a month ago if I am not mistaken, looking for you" Timmy said as he fixed his glasses.

"Dad's missing?"

"That's right, he said that he would call everyday to let us know his progress, but he stopped calling a month ago and that got us worried, so we took matters into our own hands and we retraced your steps and with Timmy's brain we found you" Helia said, once more… giving me a hug.

"Plus Timmy remembered that your favorite bracelet that you were every day had a tracer that dad places… we sort of forgot to tell dad that small detail and we would have gotten here sooner, but we didn't so… here we are" Brandon said as he… ogled Stella? Ok gross much… do not like brow hitting on friend… big no no for me.

"By the way Musa, why where you with… um what's your name?" Sky said as he walked towards Riven… see this is the crap I was so not hoping for.

"Riven… and Musa and I were on a date" Oh no, why oh why did he had to say that?

"A date? With my baby sister? You're kidding right?"

"No Sky, he's not, and he's my boyfriend" ok now here comes the Sky I know and love.

"Bo...Boy…Boyfriend? You can't be serious Musa; you know you can't date with our telling us"

"How the hell am I suppose to tell you when I could not remember what happened to me, and besides this was the reason why I lied to you guys, you guys never let me breath never the less let me live"

"Sky, Musa's right. When was the last time we've seen our baby sister this happy with a guy?" Thank you smooth and slick Brandon.

"Well I guess never"

"Exactly, and do you know why?"

"*Sigs* because we never let her date"

"Good boy, now I know that none of us like seeing Baby Moo sad, so I suggest we let her fly and make her own choice and deal with them"

Shit, why did Brandon let out my nickname?

"Your brothers call you baby moo?"

"Yes Riven it is… it's embarrassing but it's how the identify me"

"Well I think it's cute"

I blushed, and giggled, as my way of saying thank you, then I noticed that my brothers are in a pile whispering about something, a night out I think.

"Well what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing baby sis" said Timmy, he was always the easy one to spill the beans.

"Well I thought you guys said that honesty was one of the important things, didn't you Brandon?"

"Yes I did, but…"

"But nothing, this is also why I lie to you guys, because you guys lie to me as well"

"NO baby sis, we swear were not lying" said Helia with a lying smile.

"Then tell me, what were you guys whispering about?" I love being the baby of the family, and especially baby girl, because none of the boys like seeing me upset.

Sky looked at the others and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, you caught us, we were planning on having a night out, BUT just us boys, and that includes your boyfriend"

"Why?"

"So we'll get a chance to know him"

"Well what if I don't want him to go?"

"Then we won't help you convince dad into you starting to date"

Shit, dad is and always was the hardest to convince. Damn I guess being the baby isn't always that good, especially with a dad like mines.

I sigh in defeat "Fine, but have him back by midnight… wait when are you guys going out?"

"Tonight"

"Well like I said, by midnight or else"

"Or else what?"

"Well that deepens if you guys want to know?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads, I love being me.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone with your brothers?"

"I'll stay here with the girls and catch up, and if they do or say anything that bothers you, please tell me, I'll handle it"

"Alright, see you"

"See you" right before he left, he gave me quick kiss, Sky and Nabu gave him a death glare but quickly stopped once I gave them my own death glare.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm thinking of making another story were Musa is a small Country girl with amazing talents and Riven is a Record Producer and a single father, who gave up on love except love from his daughter…. What do you guys think? But I'm planning on doing that once I'm done with both of these stories. Plz Review and let me know what you think for the 3****rd**** story!**


	10. Boys Night Out Girls PJ Hang Out

Island Love

Chapter 10: Boys Night Out and Girls PJ Hang Out

So I get into my pajamas and head straight over to the living room, where all of us will hang our till the boys arrived. Stella was wearing a spaghetti lace top and some shorts that were colored preach with a smiling sun with her hair in a bun, Layla the same but it was aqua colored and it had the waves from the beach, Flora's pink with a rose, Bloom's blue with a campfire and Tecna's purple with a cartoon laptop, mines was pink with musical notes.

"So Musa, you said you had brothers but you never said that they were HOT… cared to explain?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything there is about this Brandon"

"I want to know more about the oldest… Sky"

"I would like to know about Helia… he seems nice"

"Timmy seems interesting"

"Nabu looks cool"

"Whoa, you mean to tell me that you guys all fell for my brows?"

They all nodded in agreement, and stared at me waiting for me answer.

"Ok since Stella asked first, let's start with her"

"Yes… please do tell"

"Well Brandon is the pretty boy type, likes to look good and loves to hang out, have fun, he's the most closest to Sky and he loves a good competition… he's taste in girls, a girl that can look good but who's also good to others"

"Ooh, I already like him"

"Now Sky, tell me about Sky"

"Well Sky likes a good competition, he's overly protective with me and with any girl that he likes, he's an open guy, he loves sports and any physical activity he loves to hang out in groups and when it comes to girls, he likes being alone with them, he's lady friend type is someone who isn't afraid to be the leader of the group never the less not afraid to stand up and be laud"

"That seems interesting"

"Now Helia… Helia hates violence, he loves nature, like literally loves nature… not that there's anything wrong with it Flo!"

"It's ok please continue"

"Were was I? Oh right, he loves nature and loves to draw, he's an artist, very poetic and very sweet, he's type of girl… someone who's grounded and very sweet and cares for others"

"Aww that's nice"

"Timmy, well he's shy but once you get to know him he's a very funny guy, very sweet and loves technology and video games. He's type for a girl; well if you can beat his high score you win his heart"

"Hmm very interesting"

"Nabu, Nabu is the take things one step at a time guy, loves water sports and oh he's a wizard so he tends to do some small magic tricks every now and then, he's type of girl, someone who doesn't back down from a problem… oh and he's the adopted one"

"Very nice"

"Anything else ladies?"

"Yes"

"What now Stella?"

"Well I was thinking of heading to the beach with them so we'll get a chance to know them"

"And why do you need me?"

"Because Riven won't let us alone and neither will your brothers"

"True… so I'm guessing you girls need me to convince them to come?"

"Yup… by any chance do you read minds?"

"Nope just plain luck" I giggle because Riven said the same thing earlier today.

"I wonder what Riven and your brothers are doing?" asked Flora

"Yeah do you think we should call them Musa?"

"Nah, let them call us, I'm pretty sure their having the same conversation as us"

"You sure?"

"Trust me Bloom, knowing my brothers they are so having this conversation right now"

**SKY'S POV**

I brought Riven to a dance club, and what are dance club filled with? Drinks and girls, it's high time I put this guy to the test, just because my little sister says we don't let her date that doesn't mean we don't have our reasons, I know I just meet the guy but who knows how this guys really is. So I'm going to prove my baby sister that she still has a lot to learn. The guys and I sit in a table that has the U chairs which is perfect since there are six of us.

"So Riven is it right?"

"Mmjmm"

"How long has our baby sister been in your families care?"

"Eight months"

"And how long have you guys been dating?"

"Six months"

"Uh huh, so what were you expecting when Musa came into your families care?"

"A simple friend ship but it turned out a whole lot different"

"How different?"

"Do to the fact that I didn't expect to fall in love with the most amazing and talented girl I've ever meet… she's different"

"How different?"

"Well she's not like any other girl I've meet, she's open minded, speaks what's in her head, doesn't take no for an answer, and just above all perfect!"

Well maybe I underestimated my opponent but that still doesn't mean I'll take my eyes off him.

"So Riven, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was the name of that beautiful blonde sister of yours?"

Riven lifted up one eye brow and shook his head for like 3 seconds.

"Her name is Stella, why you like her?"

"Don't get me wrong buddy, but she's really interesting, what she like?"

"Well she's annoying that's for sure, she loves shopping, she has this annoying squeak that she does when ever theirs sale or when something good or bad happens and she loves to look good, her taste in guys well anyone that can say that she looks good and that treats her right"

"What about the red head one?" I spat out, not realizing what I just said

"Bloom?"

Bloom that name just slips through my mouth I like it

"Ah yea"

"Well she's a total hot head, she loves to be the leader, she never gives up on anything and she is very demanding, her taste in boys someone who's honest and loyal"

"There was one with pink her… what's her name?"

"Oh that's Tecna, she loves computers and she's very smart, she plays more video games than a normal gamer, she hasn't dated before but I'm guessing if you beat her high score she might be interested"

"And the chocolate skin one?"

"Layla? Well she's definitely athletic, she loves water sports, she's not afraid to beat up the world to defend us, she's very defensive with Flora since she's the youngest and Layla is adopted"

"And Flora is the tanned one isn't she?"

"You got that right my friend… ah what's your name again?"

"Helia, and the one with the glasses is Timmy, Nabu is also adopted, Brandon who asked for Stella and lastly Sky"

We all raised our hands as Helia said each of our names.

"Well if you're wondering about Flo, she's very nature loving, she's very down to earth and very sweet, she hates anything with fighting in other words violence, and her guy type is someone who understands her and helps her with her nature experiments"

"So Riven do you drink?"

"I used to, but now it's really not my thing"

"And what is it that you look forward too with our baby sis?"

**RIVEN'S POV**

I can easily tell that Sky doesn't trust me one bit.

"Nothing but to hope for the best"

"Meaning?"

"That I hope that things go well with your sister"

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll just stay as friends"

"Well what if I say I don't want you to be seen with her?"

"Then I'll tell my sisters to same"

Sky and the others looked at me dumb faced and afraid of what I meant.

"Look I know that you guys are just trying to protect you baby sister and I get it… I have 5 of them but keeping them tied up isn't good for any of you guys"

"And how would you know?"

"Because the last time I did that to Stella or any of my sisters for that matter, the ran away from home to be with the guys they supposedly love, the next day they found out that they were cheating on them… it's not easy seeing them sad, but you can't control them either"

"Then how do you expect to protect them if you don't try and keep them tied up?"

"Try and make them listen"

"How's that going to work?"

"Easy, tell them that you don't trust the guy, and make sure that they keep a close eye on them, they'll see that you're protecting them and you want is the best for them without having to yell or lie to them, or tell mom or dad about it"

"And how would you know?"

"Sky enough with the question you are giving us a headache" Brandon complained

"No it's alright, I don't mind and besides I know because oh I don't know maybe I have 5 sisters and it doesn't really matter how many sisters you have because we as brothers will always have the protective instinct with us, so it's normal for Sky here to ask these questions"

"You know something Riven, I thought that you were going to be a jerk because of your looks but you're a much cooler guy"

I nodded to Sky saying my thanks, I talked to the guys for a while before we left, I texted Flora saying that we were heading for home.

**MUSA'S POV**

The girls and I fell asleep on the floor with sleeping bags were the guys were going to sleep for the night, then Flora's cell phone rings and wakes all of us up.

"Flo turn that off" murmured Stella as she buried her face in the pillow

"It's… a text form… Riven… Saying that he'll be… home any… minute" she said after every little yawn.

The girls and I got out of the sleeping bags and ran up to our rooms; we weren't going to let the guys see us in our pj's. Any who's the girls were going to call their parents and tell them if the guys can stay in their vacation hut which is just a few miles from their place, since the house doesn't have that many guest rooms. I'm happy that my brothers are here, but I just wish that they weren't so… overly protective.

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, and the readers have spoken I'll do the 3****rd**** story but now my question is, should I wait and finish these two stories first? Or go ahead and start the 3****rd**** one? You guys vote and once again thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews it really means a lot to me… will update as soon as I can!**


	11. Packing up and Road Triping

Island Love

Chapter 11: Packing up and Road Triping

It's been over 2 weeks since my brother's arrived. And it has been a LIVING HELL WITH THEM HERE!I mean I love them and all but they just won't leave me alone with Riven nor to myself I mean they disapprove of all of my clothing even skinny jeans, hey at least they cover the skin, right? I mean all of you guys have to agree with me, if you're a girl with an overly protective brother you know what's it like to live in hell! Any ways back to the story.

So the boys are staying at the little vacation house that Riven's parents own just a few miles away from his place, and the girls and I got permission to rent a small… ok a big beach house for 12 people (and to think I said small…Pssh a small beach house can't even hold Stella alone) so like I was saying we rented this place because it was the only way the girls could get to know the boys while relaxing and I can finally get some alone time with Riven (since they'll be distracted with the girls)

"Yo Stella, everyone is ready but you, what is taking you so long?"

"You know Musa, it's not easy finding the right make up for the beach, nor clothes nor heels nor…"

"Stella, babe were going for 3 days, why would you need make up and heels for the beach? When all you need is sun block, beach clothes bathing suit and a hell of a good time"

"I'm almost done I just need one thing"

"Like what?"

"The camera, I want to remember this day for the rest of my life…. FOUND IT!"

"Good now let's go before the weekend ends!"

Stella ran down stairs, and made it to the minivan, Riven has his own car and both of his parents have 2 minivans, so the girls and I go on one van and Riven and the boys on the other! We have walky talkies! So we can communicate with the guys while we're on the road. It's been only 5 minutes that were on the road and I started to talk to Riven.

"Lil' Pixies to Hot Heads… Lil' Pixies to Hot Heads do you read me?"

"Hot Heads to Lil' Pixies I read you, and why us Hot Heads?"

"Because I said so, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much since we've started to leave, what about you little trouble makers?"

"Us? Trouble makers? Na impossible! Well Stella wanted to say something"

"Musa I so did not!"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Oh nothing much… just the fact that she has a crush on Brandon!"

"MUSA!"

"Oh did you heard that Brandon? My little sister has a crush on you"

"I sure did, hand that thing over"

"Smooth and Sexy to Sunshine, do you read me?"

"Oh Shit, Stella you better get this"

"No way, I never said what you told Riven"

"But you do like him right?"

"Yes"

"Then… what are you waiting for? Flirt a little"

"Fine… give me that… ah Sunshine to Smooth and Sexy, I read ya"

"Well Sunshine, what took ya so long?"

"Oh just putting on… mascara"

"What color?"

"Black"

"Nice, I beet it brings out your eyes really well"

"It really does"

"Say Sunshine, why don't you and me hang a little and watch the sun set when we get to the beach?"

"Sounds like fun"

"Alright, see you at the beach Beautiful…Over"

"See ya there over!"

"Mama Pixie to papa Hot Head… how much till we get there?"

"Ah I say about a good half hour but were about to make a short pit stop in about `10 minutes mama pixie!"

"Good, cause I really have to go"

"Alright, I'll let you know when we'll get there, Papa Hot Head out"

The girls and I had tuns of fun right after we were done talking to the boys. We finally made it to the pit stop, and I have to make a pit stop if my own.

"Hey" I said to Riven as he and the guys load up the van with drinks.

"Hey"

"Seems like Stella and Brandon hit it off, don't ya think?"

"Yeah pretty much, hey you packed up the food and snacks right?"

"No duh, why you hungry?"

"No just wondering, making sure we have everything we need for this weekend"

"So what drinks did you guys get?"

"Ah ha ha, no way are you drinking"

"Says who?"

"Mmm… me"

"No fair, you get to drink but I can't?"

"It's not that, it's just this stuff is too strong for you"

"That's where you're wrong Riven" said Brandon from behind my back.

"Why's that?"

"Musa is the strongest drinker I know, she might get drunk but she never pukes like me and my brows do and she makes the best Drink Bombs*, Margaritas, well just about everything"

"Oh really? Well let's see her prove it this weekend"

"Alright babe you got it…. But remember you asked for it… hey Brandon you got the candy's I asked for right?"

"Yeah it's in the minivan"

"Good but don't eat them"

"What is the candy for?"

"It's for the Drink Bomb silly; I'll explain it once we get to the beach house"

"Ok everyone is done and got everything right?"

Everyone nodded saying yes we headed back to the minivans and went headed back to the road.

**AN: I know it's short but school caught me again and well I have tons of projects and stuff but next chap will be longer and with more details, and I don't know how many of you guys know what a drink bomb is so the details will be explained in the next chap…. I could explain it right now but then I would have to skip Musa's explaining… but anyways I'll update as soon as possible and 3****rd**** story is coming right up soon after My Knight and My Lady's update! BTW THNX FOR THE REVIEW U GUYS ROCK!**


	12. Party Time and New Bondings!

Island Love

Chapter 12: Party Time and New Bodings!

**AN: hello my darling readers sorry for taking so long, school, play plus I haven't seen my girls in a long time so they were staying here for the weekend, but anyways I still haven't forgotten about you guys, here's the story oh and thank you guys so much for your support, it really means a lot… enjoy!**

The gang arrived at the rented beach house and started to unpack their belongings, after that the boys went outside to start the bonfire, while the girls went inside to help Musa make a Drink Bomb?

"What the hell is a Drink Bomb?" Asked Stella as she handed over Musa the punch bowl.

"It's when you add all types of Liquor in one big bowl with candy"

"You're going to use a 40 oz. of Don Q, 20 oz Jack Daniels and…."

"No Stella not ALL of it, just a little bit of everything"

"And why do you need the candy?"

"Because the sugar and liquor mixed together give you a hell of a note"

"But won't that upset the stomach and make you dizzy faster?"

"That's the idea Flo, you see not everyone can handle a Drink Bomb, but the boys want to have fun, let's give them fun"

"And how can you handle it?"

"Layla, babe, when you get to have 5 older brothers that love nothing but Parties in the summer, you know how to handle any drinks"

"Oh ok, but I don't plan on puking my outfits so I'm not drinking that Nuclear Bomb your making, I'd rather have a Martini or a Margarita oh I would so love to drink a frozen peach margarita right now"

"I can make that"

"You can?"

"Like I said, 5 brothers + parties= best bartender in the world, what about you Flo, do you drink?"

"Not much, I hardly drink at all, and if I do I drink soft drinks"

"Well, strawberry lemon lime is the one for you"

The girls kept on talking and making the Drink Bomb, once Musa was done the boys came in with a smirk on their faces.

"Is it just me or did my baby sister made her famous Drink Bomb?"

"Well Sky, it's not you because I did make the DB"

"Boys, I'm getting the feeling that this weekend is going to be sweet, now let's head on over outside with the drinks and hang out for a while around the Bon Fire, Muse you coming?"

"In a minute Brandon, I got to make the soft drinks for some of the girls"

"Kay, see you in a few"

Musa was done with the frozen drinks and handed them to Stella and Flora, and sat next to Riven with a glass of Bacardi Zombie with ice cubes.

"Is that the Bacardi Zombie?"

"You got that right babe, what surprised that your girlfriend can handle strong drinks?"

"Yeah pretty much, what else can you handle?"

"Well I love this one, but I also love Bacardi Dragon Berry, Bacardi 150, well let's just say anything Bacardi, and Jack Daniel's, Smirnoff, Coors Light, Heineken, Corona Extra, Black Label, Fruitezia…"

"I think I get the picture babe"

"Told you she was the best Drinker I know"

"Aww that's so sweet thanks brow"

"Any time sis"

"So when do we dig in the DB?"

"In a while it needs to settle in and dissolve the candy"

"Right"

"So why don't we all take a walk, explore a little till the candy dissolves"

"That's a great idea Riven"

"You're not going alone Musa"

"Sky, you have to trust me, nothing is going to happen, and… I hear Bloom kind of likes you" She whispered so Bloom couldn't' hear her.

"You really think so?"

"OH I know so big brow, so why don't you walk with her a little Kay?"

"Fine, but I'm trusting you not to cross the line"

"I promise"

**WITH MUSA AND RIVEN**

"God it's good to be away from them" said a happy Musa as she hugged Riven and held his hand as they walked around the beach for a while.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't hate them it's just I can't stand being tied up and not do the things I want to do"

"I see and what are the things you want to do?"

"Be with you, and figure out my past and find my mother's charm… but I'm afraid to do that"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid if I finish this puzzle I might not see you again"

"Well don't, because no matter what happens I'll always find a way back to you, even if it means searching all the galaxies in the world, all the magic dimension"

"You would really do that Riven? For me?"

"For you anything, I've never been so sure of this"

"Of what?"

"Of being with you… I love you Muse"

"I love you too Riven"

They both gave themselves a passionate kiss, before walking again, talking about their summer and how Musa was about to finish school and stuff.

**BLOOM AND SKY**

"So Musa is your baby sister huh?" Bloom said breaking the ice between her and Sky.

"Yeah, she is… and Riven is your older brother right?"

"Yup, I'm the second oldest"

"So…."

"Sooo…"

"Awekrad silence huh?"

"Yeah, I don't even know where to begin"

"You nerves?"

"Well yeah… why?"

"I should be the one nerves not you"

"And why you and not me?"

"Well for one, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"Thanks, but I bet you say that to all the girls you like"

"Not really, I tell them that their pretty but beautiful, well you're the first"

Bloom blushed, at his comment, never in her life had she ever felt special.

"Thanks you too…. I mean handsome and all… god I'm stupid"

"Not stupid, just clumsy"

"So Sky, why don't you trust Musa with Riven?"

"Because last time I did she almost ended up beaten up and raped, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't told Riven yet"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah I'm not suppose to tell anyone"

"Don't worries my lips are sealed, but you have to understand that not all guys are the same, and if Riven found out he will look for the guy till the end of times and kill him"

"You sure about that?"

"Hey I'm his sister, of cores I know"

"Yeah I suppose so, but it's hard to let her go, y'know just to think that might happen again and that maybe I won't make it in time like the last time…. I just can't risk that"

"Hey for the past 8 months that she's been living under my families roof, she's the most toughest person I know, and plus she's part of our family, we won't let anything happen to her, I promise"

"God not only are you beautiful, but smart too"

"Thank you, so tell me what do you like to do?"

**STELLA AND BRANDON**

"And shopping, oh I'm sorry for talking so much about me; you probably think that I'm annoying"

"Now why would I think that?"

"Well all I did for the past hour was talking about me… not making a real conversation"

"Well Sunshine you don't have to worry about that"

"Still sorry"

"It's ok, now continue"

"No, I want you to tell me everything about your home planet"

"Well, the Harmonic Nebula is pretty amazing; at every corner you'll always find someone playing music to dance too"

"Does Musa perform in the streets?"

"Yea pretty much everywhere actually"

"It must be cool to have a talented sister"

"Yeah, but she's pretty stubborn"

"And that's why her and my brother make a perfect couple"

"I guess so, so Sunshine did I ever tell you that you look dazzling when the sun sets?"

"No you have not"

"Well, you look dazzling when the sun sets"

"Thank you and I was kidding you know"

"I know, so what else do you want to know?"

"Everything"

**LAYLA AND NABU**

"So my sister says that you surf and love sports?"

"Yeah but right now the waves are way to calm to surf them"

"I agree, Layla do you like magic tricks?"

"Depends"

Nabu waved his hands in different motions and out came a lily.

"For you"

"Nice one and thanks"

"No problem, so how has Musa behaved?"

"Oh she's cool, were like sisters y'know"

"I can see that, has she gone into any trouble?"

"Nope and if she did I would know, my sisters and I have her back"

"Well I'm glad she finally has real friends that she can count on"

"What do you mean?"

"Her other 'friends' call themselves the Trix, first time I saw them I knew they were bad news, and they wanted something form Musa, and trust me it was not to be friends with her"

"Well if I ever see them I'll make sure they get a good beat down"

"I'm sure you will"

"So your adopted right?"

"Yes, and so are you right?"

"Yup, Riven is the best older brother I could ever ask for"

"I'm sure he is"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he really does care for you, all of you, I can tell just by looking at his eyes, you're really lucky to have him as a brother"

"And Musa is really lucky to have you guys, she's just too stubborn to admit it"

"That I have to agree on"

**TECNA AND TIMMY**

"Amazing you beat my high score, nice moves Tecna"

"Oh it was nothing really, you just have calculate the right time to attack to where you are standing"

"Well I still say you were pretty good, I've never met a girl that can play Call of Duty MW3 like that"

"Aw, thank you, but what about Musa, doesn't she play with you?"

"She does but not like you… umm want to get a drink?"

"I would but I don't drink Alcohol"

"Me neither, that's why I bought soda"

"Oh well then yes I would love a drink, and maybe we can upgrade some of the games programs to make even more harder and challenging to play"

"That be great"

**FLORA AND HELIA**

"Wow Helia, your drawings are amazing, you really captured the life of the Dove"

"Thanks, no one has ever really realized that before"

"What can I say, I love nature"

"I can tell, so Flora I wanted to say I was sorry for you to have to take care of my baby sister"

"No need for sorry, she's been great to have around, plus she's like a big sister to me even though I already have 4 of them"

"I'm sure she has, has she gotten into any trouble lately?"

"Not that I would know of, why?"

"Oh nothing is just she tends to get in trouble every once in a while"

"Well I highly doubt that Riven will let that happen"

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it, I've never seen Riven so happy with someone before, then Musa came and he's just like a kid in a candy store"

"I can tell she really loves him, she's not usually this calm with a guy, and she's usually stubborn and getting into trouble ever since mother passed away"

"I'm really sorry to hear about that"

"It's ok, she lives in our hearts and in our minds, and each of us is a part of as she is of us"

"Wow that's really beautiful, you do poetry as well?"

"Yes, it's how I pretty much express myself"

"Not many guys are into that y'know"

"I don't see why, nature, poetry and art are practically the best thing in the world"

"I couldn't agree with you more"

**BACK AT THE BON FIRE**

Everyone meet back after a few minutes and started to drink the Db since the candy was complete fused with the liquor, and started to drink dance and have fun. But all that came down as soon as all of the boy were on the floor sleeping form their hangover, except Musa and Riven; they were still going on drinking and having fun. Until Riven knocked himself to sleep with one last sip of Don Q.

"I win!" said a happy but drunk Musa.

"Ok Musa, take a bath and go to sleep, were going to have fun on the beach tomorrow ok?"

"Ok *hiccup* Stella, are you *hiccup* in love with my brother?"

"Yeah sure just to take a shower and go to sleep, you smell like hell"

**AN: woo what did you guys think? Nice huh? And all of those liquor names, well I guess you can say that my uncle like to have fun on new year's lol anyways hope you liked it and sorry for taking long to update!**


	13. The Dream

Island Love

Chapter 13: The Dream

"_Musa…. Musa" a dream angelic voice called my name, I knew it was mom, I just know it_

"_Mom is that you?"_

"_Yes darling it's me. Why did you lose the charm necklace?"_

"_Mom I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, I didn't even know what happened to me"_

"_Musa you have to find it, the faith of the Harmonic Nebula depends on it, you can't let it fall into the wrong hands"_

"_I don't were it is… can you help me find it mom?"_

"_I cannot help you find it, for it is deep in the heart of the big blue, deep inside its darkness, hidden were the naked eye cannot see, but only the purest heart can hear and feel"_

"_What is that suppose to mean mom?"_

"_You'll know soon enough… goodbye darling"_

"_MOM don't go….MOM!"_

"Mom… don't go… mom" Musa kept on tossing and turning, Stella woke up and ran to her.

"Musa, what's wrong?"

"Big blue… darkness… hear and see… mom"

"Musa, wake up… oh I knew I should have stopped her from drinking that last shot of tequila"

"Hidden… charm… Harmonic Nebula… wrong hands…. Mommy don't go!"

"Musa, please wake up… don't get an over dose of toxic drinks please" at this rate Stella was almost crying, she soon go the idea on waking up the girls and boys

"Girls something is wrong with Musa"

"What's wrong with her?" asked a scared flower girl

"She's mumbling something about a charm and something big and blue… darkness I think too"

"We better try and wake her up"

"Good luck with that… I'm going to wake the boys"

"Good idea Stella"

Stella ran down to the living room were the boys were sleeping either on the couch or on the floor.

"Riven, Brandon, Sky… everybody something is wrong with Musa"

"What's wrong with Baby Moo?" Asked a concern Brandon, shaking off the alcohol.

"I don't know she's mumbling words and stuff I can't seem to wake her up"

They all ran up to Stella and Musa's room, to find the girls holding her down since she's tossing and turning violently.

"Guys try and figure out to calm her down so she can wake up, she's too violent to realize that she's still asleep"

"I got this"

"What are you going to do Sky?"

"A little trick that mom thought me whenever I would help her watch over Musa… try and hold her still you guys"

"Mom… Charm… Nebula….DARKNESS… MOM DON'T GO!"

Sky was able to get behind Musa and press her ear towards his chest so she could hear his heart beat.

"Shh, its ok Baby Moo… don't cry… everything is going to be ok"

"Guys, she's relaxing" Tecna said it as she let go of Musa's leg

"Way to go Sky" said a happy Bloom

"Is she going to be ok?" asked a concern boyfriend of the little fairy.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs a few more minutes like this, then she'll wake up nice and calm"

"I hope so, she gave me a scare"

"It's going to be alright Sunshine you'll see, no one knows Baby Moo more than her brothers"

"I think we better leave and let her wake up by her own, so she can tell us what was going on"

"Good idea Timmy, come on, we all need the sleep"

"Stella you call us in case anything else happens"

"You got it"

They guys and girls went off to bed and so did Stella, before Riven went to his bed, he entered the room without making a sound to check on Musa, he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, he gave her a kiss on the head went to bed.

_~Next Day~_

Everybody was eating and waiting for a certain someone to come down and join them. A few more minutes pass and Musa walks down with a sleepy face.

"Morning guys"

"Musa!" they all said in sync

"What?"

"What happen last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You tossing and turning and yelling, you woke me up and gave me scare"

"What was I saying?"

"Something about your mom, big blue, Harmonic Nebula, darkness and wrong hands"

"Wow Stella you managed to remember all that?"

"Shut up Riven, it's not like I'm stupid"

"Musa are you ok?" asked Bloom

"No, I just remember everything"

"What do you mean Moo?"

"I mean that with the hints that Stella told me I remembered the dream, and I think I know what mom meant"

"Ok… explain"

"Sky… don't you see mom came to my dreams to tell me where the charm is"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know but I'm going to need Helia's help"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that knows poem and poems have riddles right?"

"Yeah… where are you going with this?"

"Ok, listen to what mom told me in my dream and I quote… _'I cannot help you find it, for it is deep in the heart of the big blue, deep inside its darkness, hidden were the naked eye cannot see, but only the purest heart can hear and feel' _end of quote"

"Hhmmm…. Hidden in the heart of the big blue… in its darkness… the naked eye can't see but only the purest heart can hear and feel…. Duh it's in the darkest part of the ocean"

"Huh?" Said Stella dumb faced

"It's quite easy, Big Blue = Ocean, Heart of it = The Middle and that leads to darkness, because in the middle of the oceans there is a place but it's so dark you can't see anything"

"But what about the hear and feel thing?"

"That means that since the charm is very close to Musa only she will be able to sense where it is"

"Is that were the big only fish from Finding Nemo lives?"

"Yes Stella, that's where it is"

"I am not going in there"

"But we have to, this charm means everything to me and my home planet, if the Trix get to it first the Harmonic Nebula will be doomed"

"Ok fine, but if I get lost you're going to have to deal with dad"

"I think I can manage"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we lave early in the morning to get charm, I'll start the coordinates"

"I'll pack the food"

"I'll pick out the swim wear"

"I'll get the boat and the equipment"

"And I'll get mentally prepared… this is going to be a long weekend"

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews sorry for taking so long… woo of to an adventure into the deepest part of the ocean..Oooh creepy and fun, this one will take a while since I know nothing about the darkest part of the ocean so I'm going to do some research to make the next chap a little more interesting… love u all C u in the next chap!**


	14. Big Blue Sea Part 1

Island Love

Chapter 14: Big Blue Sea Part 1

**AN: I just wanted to thank you guys so much for the support, now I've written a 4****th**** story since it's October but I know that I'm not going to finish it by the end of October but I got inspired by my favorite horror movies any ways here is the next chap and let's hope that you guys get a chance to read the new story '31 Nights of Haunting'… Enjoy!**

The Winx and The Specialist get their things ready for the trip in the middle of the ocean. Musa is still asleep, when everyone got their things ready; Riven went up to her room to wake her up.

"Musa… Musa… Babe… Babe wake up, were leaving"

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Its 10:15 am, we were suppose to leave 15 minutes ago, hurry up and get dressed and get your things"

"Ok… just *yawns* just give me 2 minutes and I'll be right down"

"Ok"

Riven left the room and Musa got dressed as fast as she could, got everything she needs in a bag and ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and ran towards the docs to meet up with the guys.

"Wow, do we really need a boat that big?"

"Yes sis we do since theirs 12 of us, now on with the list one more time"

"Ok Shy, Do we have the Boat?"

"Yes Timmy"

"Ok, Food?"

"Check"

"Diving gear?"

"Check"

"Inflatable Emergency Boat?"

"Check"

"First Aid Kit?'

"Check"

"Weapons?"

"Check"

"Extra Clothes?"

"Check"

"Skye Boats?"

"Check"

"Underwater Camera?"

"Check"

"Map?"

"Check"

"Seattleite GPS?"

"Check"

"Underwater Scanner?"

"Check"

"Fishing Gear?"

"Check"

"Gas, TV, and Booze?"

"Check, check and SO CHECK!"

"Alright were ready to go"

"Ok I would ask why the hell are we bringing drinks, but then you guys tell me and why would I want that."

"Aren't you such a good baby sister? Now stop complaining and get on the boat"

"Well looks like MR. Blondie woke up on the wrong side of the ocean today"

"Just get on the boat"

"Ok, ok, Mr. Bossy"

"Alright everyone ready?"

"Ready Timmy. Let's get this show on the road"

The guys headed out to the ocean, not sure where to go exactly since the ocean has so many dark places, but Musa knew exactly where to go, she didn't knew how she knew the coordinates but she just knew.

"Timmy I need you to head on 34 to the east and 56 to the north so we can reach our destination"

"And how do you know that this is the right place?"

"I don't really know I just… I just know, just get us there ok?"

"Sure thing"

"So remind me again why can't we use our powers underwater, I mean Layla controls liquids, right?"

"Yes Stella but if we use our magic under water we won't have any energy left to use in case of emergencies"

"And besides the only way we can use our magic underwater is if we gain our Sirenix transformation, which is really hard to get, since we don't know how to fully use our powers"

"Bloom how can you say that? We have our Enchantix and we did all that without going to a fairy school"

"The reason why we got out Enchantix is because we saved those we love, if not then we would still be in our Winx"

"Well I guess that's true"

"Ok how the hell do you guys know about transformations if you never been in a fairy school?"

"Hello! Earth to Musa that's why we have a smart sister!"

"And besides we don't know any good fairy school, never the less we didn't even know if they really exist"

"Wow, Tecna, and I thought you were the smart one. Of cores theirs a fairy school"

"Name one"

"Alfea College for fairies"

"And there's also Red Fountain College of Heroes and Bravery" Brandon exclaim

"And Cloud Tower College for Witches" Sky said

"Whoa wait a minute so there is a magic school?" asked Stella

"Ah yeah, how do you think I got my Believix?"

"You have your Believix Musa?" Bloom asked

"Yes and is wasn't easy I can tell you that"

"You guys Musa and they guys are right, there is a school for fairies, witches and heroes"

"Well where is it Tec?" asked Riven

"In the Magix Dimension"

"Wow, it looks pretty" said Flora

"Check out the Witches school" Layla pointed out

"Eew Goth much"

"The school for heroes looks sweet"

"I know right? The Leva Bikes are so sweet there"

"Easy there big brow, I don't want Riven to get too excited"

"But how do you get in?" asked Stella

"By applying duh"

"That's it?"

"Yes Stella you just sign a piece of paper and so do your parents"

"But what year are you in Muse?"

"Sophomore, you guys can still apply, as long as you have your parents' permission and proof that you're a magical being"

"How cool, but if we sign in we won't be in the same grade as you" Layla said

"No problem, if you want to skip a grade you have to go on a mission, pass it with success and you'll pass on to the grade you want in, if not then take the full course, same for the boys"

"Alright you guys we should be arriving our destination by tomorrow" said Timmy

"And while we get there, how about a few drinks?"

"Just a few Brandon, we don't want another Hangover"

"You got it Sunshine"

The guys had a few drinks, Musa didn't drink at all, she usually drinks with her brothers so it was weird that she didn't have at least one bear with her, she was at the front of the boat looking at the full moon and stars, smelling the fresh sea water as the air flew across her way, Riven noticed that Musa wasn't with the group, so he decided to look for her, when he found her, she was in the state of falling asleep while standing.

"Hey beautiful, sleepy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Why? Another dream?"

"Yes I dreamt the same thing, but this time I could see what the charm looked like, I just hope I can find it"

"Don't worry you will, I'm sure of it, now why don't you try and get some sleep? We have a big day tomorrow"

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"You stay with me until I fall asleep, just in case if I talk in my sleep you'll remind me the next day"

"But what will your brothers think?"

"Forget them; if they bother you just tell me"

"Fine, but you have been warned"

"I know"

Musa and Riven head on to the bottom of the BIG BOAT or as I like to call it the Fun Ship, and head towards Musa and Flora's room.

"Right before I go to bed, help me do some research on the deepest part of the ocean"

"Sure"

"Thanks let me get my laptop"

"And why couldn't you leave this to Tecna? Or you're Brother Timmy?"

"Because I want to be the smart one for once"

"Ok, let's have a look"

Musa log on to her apple laptop, went on and started the search, after a good 5 minutes on checking the list, she found one that looked promising.

"This one looks promising enough, check it out " *If the link does not show up, you guys can go on bing or google or what every you guys search on and type , that is if you guys are curious about the deep-sea*

"Wow, who knew that creepy fish lived in the bottom of the ocean?"

"And jellyfish, and other bioluminescent creatures that light up, I bet it looks cool down there, y'know like *yawns* a mini light show?"

"I guess so but I think it's high time you go to sleep"

"Ok but stay with me until I am in a deep sleep"

"I will"

A good hour and a half passed and Musa was in a deep sleep, Riven tucked her in and left the room only to encounter Sky.

"What were you doing in there with Baby Moo?"

"Researching"

"On what?"

"The bottom of the ocean, she's asleep right now"

"As far as I know, looking up a website doesn't take 3 hours"

"It does if 2 and a half of does involves a lot of reading a looking at pictures and the other one and a half means staying with your girlfriend as she falls in a deep sleep"

"I'll let you go this time, but next time you come out of a room with or without my sister, it won't be pretty, and you better hope that's all you did with her in there, cause if I find anything suspicious I will kill you"

"Go ahead be my guest, and while you're checking your sister's room I'm going to take a shower"

"You better watch your back"

"Same goes to you"


	15. Big Blue Sea Part 2

Island Love

Chapter 15: Big Blue Sea Part 2

**AN: I just really want to thank you guys all so much, um the reason why I'm updating so slow right now is because my boyfriend broke up with me, he still loves me is just he's got mixed emotions right now, and he wants time to figure out where his heart is, we're friends right now, but I'm kind of depressed right now, I hope that your reviews might cheer me up, and I hope you guys enjoy this chap… once again thanks for all the support, you guys are the best, and let's hope that he might figure things out so we can sort things out and all cause I still love him… anyways on with the story enjoy! BTW I Copied and Pasted the same author note from 'Country Plains and City Streets' since I didn't knew how many people read all of my stories!**

Musa was the first to wake up, she head out of the boat only to encounter her brother and her boyfriend arguing.

"Hey what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I found your little boyfriend here walking out of your room last night"

"Yeah because I asked him to accompany me until I fell asleep, we also did some research of the bottom of the ocean, what' wrong with that?"

"The fact that I don't believe you, I know you guys did it"

"Did what Sky?"

"Y'know, sex… that is what you did, and I know it, because 3 hours doesn't take up on 'searching' the internet"

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing, and here I thought you trusted me better than this"

"I do trust you, is him that I don't trust"

"Y'know what Sky? If I did had sex with Riven that is not your concern and second, I cannot believe you, and I thought you were finally going to fully trust me… I should have known, come on Riven, I'm going to need help with the suits"

"Musa… Musa don't ignore me… MUSA MATLIN MELODY DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

"What are you going to do? Tell dad? Oh that's right… dad's missing, so guess what big brow… stick it were the sun don't shine"

**SKY'S POV**

I cannot believe what I just heard? Baby Moo and I were so close, and now her damn boyfriend is ruining everything, god I hate him.

"Hey Sky, why the long face?"

"Oh… hey Bloom… nothing just a small fight with Musa"

"What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care silly… now tell me, I'm all ears"

"Well last night I caught your brother walking out of Musa's room, I knew that they were up to something, so I confronted him again this morning, Musa came in and defended him, I can't believe that she would betray me like that"

"Well what exactly did you say that upset her?"

"That she and Riven did IT… y'know?"

"Oh...Oh… OH! No… there is no way Riven would do that… he respects girls way too much to go on that level"

"How would you know?"

"Firs off he has 5 sisters. Second he tells me everything and third if he really did it hi's face would have told you itself without him saying a word, but what did you told Musa?"

"That I trust her and not him… and them she told me if she did it with him it wasn't my concern and I can just stick where the sun don't shine"

"Ok, last one was one detail that I really didn't need, and second let her cool off a bit, talk to her and sort things out, but right now we need to get ready to hit the bottom of this ocean"

**Hey guys I'm going to leave right here, I'm not really in good terms with my emotions right now, but I'll promise I'll make the other one longer, no matter how long it takes me, see you at the next chap **


	16. Underwater

Island Love

Chapter 16: Underwater

"So are we all ready?"

"I'm ready, but who's going to stay up here and watch?"

"Timmy, Stella, Brandon, Layla, Nabu and I will stay here and watch, while you, Riven, Sky, Bloom, Helia and Flora go"

"Good idea Tec, now let's get our suites ready and let's dive in, it's a long way to go"

As they dive in, they see a whole new place; the underwater world was so amazing, the reef, and the fishes all so colorful and amazing

"Wow, this place is so colorful"

"I know it's just like Stella's closet"

"Riven"

"What Flo? Y'know it's true"

"Ok enough, let's get to the bottom which is just a few meters away, we should be there in no time"

"In the mean while why don't we take some pictures?" suggested Flora

"Good idea Flora, we can make them into post cards and stuff" said Bloom

"Alright guys I know this is fun and all but the sooner I get that charm the better"

"Musa's right, this air tanks won't last long"

When they reached the bottom, the turned on the lights and kept swimming, but Flora suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Flo?"

"The temperature of the water is getting colder"

"I think we should page Timmy so he can set on the body heaters… 'Guppies to Base… Guppies to Base can you read me?'"

"Base to Guppies I read you, this is Timmy speaking"

"Timmy the water down here is much colder, we need to know how cold the bottom really is so we can set off the body heater and how much we'll have because I'm pretty sure the heaters won't last long"

"Alright let me scan your location and the current temperature you guys have…. 2 hours of body heater, so I suggest you guys turn the body heater on when you really need it, and try to hurry up, there are some dangerous creatures down there, so try to be quick about it"

"Copy that, ok guys you heard the nerd let's get going"

"Sky that's not nice"

"What it was funny"

"Let's just get going, the oxygen is not going to last long either"

"Musa's right guys, lights on and let's swim"

The guys turn the lights on and start swimming to the dark and cold bottom of the ocean, while up in the surface a certain sun fairy is not only getting worried but a also a little drunk.

"Those dumb… *hiccup* dumb fucks better not mess this up"

"Stella I think it's better if you go to bed or take a cold shower or something"

"No… *hiccup* no fucking way… Brandon did anyone ever told you…. That *hiccup* you look damn sexy in the sun light?"

"Ok, you guys keep an eye on the gang while I take Sunshine here to her room"

Brandon took Stella to her room, when he laid her down on her bed; she pulled him in for a kiss, when she let go, she started to giggle and fell asleep. Brandon was left with a dumb face but brushed it off; he went back to the dock.

"Is she asleep?" asked Tecna

"Like a baby, so how are they doing?"

"So far great, no dangerous predators, but I'm still keeping an eye on it, they could appear any minute"

Back in the water, the guys turn on the body heaters do to the fact that the deeper you go, the colder it gets.

"Ok remember what Timmy said, 2 hours these heaters and the oxygen aren't going to last long"

"I suggest we split, Sky and I will go this way, Flora, Helia you go to the left and that leaves Riven and Musa to take the right, that way we'll cover more ground and search faster"

"Good idea Bloom, ok when we have at least 30 minutes of air to leave and head back to the surface"

"But Musa what will happen if we don't find it?"

"Then I'll just have to search some other time Flo, no let's get going, the sooner the better"

The guys slip up in their groups and started searching, so far nothing, but fishes and sharks, but no one got in harm's way, what seemed to take forever, Flora found Musa's charm. It was a heart locket with dark pink, white and baby pink swirls.

"Found it"

"Alright sis, now let's leave before the sharks think were food"

**AN: alright I know this chapter was short and cheesy, but I'm really hoping that you guys really like it, and I promise next chap will be long, BTW all the other stories are taking a bit long because I really am making them long, so it's 4 stories which means it'll be a while, but thanks so much you guys are the best in the world!**


	17. Back Home

Island Love

Chapter 17: Back Home

We all headed back to Riven's place to discuss on how we were going to find my dad, since now I know that he's the one missing. I was quite the whole ride back home, well Riven's home at least. To be honest I'm not liking the idea of finding my dad, never the less knowing that my brothers are here with me to help me find him. I just know that he's not going to give in that easy, he's ganna start screaming and yelling, he'll take my stuff by force and I'll never see the girls nor Riven again. This was a bad idea.

My thoughts were interrupted by Stella

"Earth to Musa, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking"

"Then why the wrong face?"

"You guys wouldn't understand"

"Of cores we would Musa, were your friends" said Bloom popping behind Stella.

"Yeah that's what friends do, were there for one another" added Flora.

"Well… I… It's just maybe all of this was a bad idea"

"What do you mean darling?"

"Well Stella, the whole finding the charm and my dad thing"

"What so bad about it?"

"The fact that my dad won't let me stay with you guys any longer, the fact that I'll lose my only good best friends and the fact that I won't be able to see Riven again"

"We won't let him darling"

"Oh yeah how?"

"Darling your 18 and he'll have to get through us"

"Stella maybe this is something we should all discuss with mom, dad and the others"

"Tecna's Right Stella, we should wait until we arrive home"

The rest of the ride was silent until Riven spoke through the radio.

"Hot Head to Mama Pixie, can you read me?"

"Laud and clear, what's up?"

"What's up is that none of you lovely pixie's have spoken to us during the whole ride home"

"Oh nothing is just… well… we'll talk about it when we get home kay?"

"Ok… sounds good to me I guess"

*_At Home*_

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Um can we go to my room… just the two of us…? I really don't want my brothers into this"

"Aaah sure?"

When we got up to my room I locked the doors shut.

**RIVEN'S POV**

I got pretty nerves when she locked the doors I mean I love her but I don't think that right now it's the time to get… intimate.

"Musa what's going on?"

"This was a bad idea"

"What's a bad idea" I'm just as confused as she is.

"Finding the charm and my dad"

"Why is that a bad idea?" for a moment there I thought she was going to bring up the next step. I mean I want to just not right now.

"My dad is going to flip he's going to scream force me to leave you guys and I'm afraid that I'll never see you again"

"Musa I won't let him" I brought her into an embrace hug to comfort her

"You don't know my dad Riven he's mean and cruel he'll force me to stay away for you"

"Then I'll fight for you… till the ends of time"

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you"

"I love you Riven"

"I love you too"

I pulled her in to a soft yet passionate kiss, for some reason we ended up on the bed but I really didn't care, all I cared about is me and Musa, together and forever, my hands got a good hold on her slim yet small waist while hers were playing with my hair, face and chest. It felt really good having her like this but sadly I had to stop, one well her BROTHERS and my sisters are down stairs and two I'm still not ready to go into the next level.

I pulled her away from me but not in a harsh way, I caught my breath and looked at her gorgeous face and by looks of it she was kind of glad that I pulled away, all it took is her smile and a quick hug to say that we should head down stairs to meet up with the others.

"Were where you baby moo?"

"Sorry Brandon I just needed to talk to Riven for a moment"

"About what?"

"Well…"

**-*n_n*-**

**WARNING YOU HAVE JUST RECEIVED A CLIFF HANGER CHAPTER!**

**Anyways I'm sorry about the cliffy but if you want chapters I need review at least 1, the reviews are the amazing good and bad comments that you guys leave me and also the main source of my inspiration to write in other words, no review no inspiration which means no chapters**

**Anyways I still want to thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story and the others and I also wanted to take a moment and breath 'cause I'm still trying to get over the fact that Twilight has ended anyways I also wanted to say that this story is also coming to an end, but not so soon, I still need a few more chapters to end this one and start the sequel.**

**That's all for now, hope to get reviews, take care my lovely readers!**


End file.
